Twins
by Fangirl1302
Summary: Carol is glad her husband is dead. She is now left to raise her two children and she is struggling because of whats happening. Will someone help her raise her children?
1. Beaten

Carol had been beaten by her excuse of a husband. Her children had been beaten as well, just not as bad. Carol had two children. Sophia and Abby, they were 12 and they were twins. Not identical, but still having some on the same features.

"Ow Ed! Please stop!" Carol pleaded.

"You bitch!" Ed replied slapping her and punching her.

Sophia and Abby had never seen their mother get beaten before, well not until now. Sophia and Abby walked into the sitting room where their mothers cries had came from. They stopped dead in their tracks.

"Sophia, Abby, darlings go upstairs!" Carol told them standing up.

"You heard you mama. Go!" Ed screamed. The children couldn't move because of shock. Ed started walking towards them, undoing his belt.

Carol ran in front of him and spread her arms out wide to protect Sophia and Abby.

"Move bitch!" Ed growled.

"N-n..." Carol began but the sound of people screaming in terror stopped her from finishing.

Ed pulled back the curtains to see people running away from dirty looking humans. Ed chuckled. "Hehe people are just afraid of some dirty people."

Ed jumped out of his skin as one of those 'dirty people' tried to get in through the closed window.

You could see the 'dirty people' more clearly now. They had dark eyes and blood marks on their faces.

Ed shoved everyone upstairs and told them to get things they needed looked out.

Arm in arm, Sophia and Abby ran towards their room, pushing the door open as they reached it. Grabbing things and putting them into piles, not caring how much of a mess they made. They grabbed their piles and brought them to their mother and fathers bedroom.

Carol had three backpacks to put all their stuff in. She grabbed the piles out of their hands and started shoving them into the backpacks.

Ed led them outside, to the car. He opened the door to the car and started the engine as everyone climbed in, putting on their seatbelts as fast as they could.

"C'mon we ain't got all day!" Ed shouted at the cowering children.

Ed began to drive towards the highway near Atlanta. "The city's safe, definitely." Ed told them.

Carol stayed close to the door to get as far away from Ed as she could. Sophia and Abby stayed in the back gripping on to each other. The reached a highway with cars blocking their way to Atlanta.

"Fuck!" Ed shouted, punching the steering wheel in anger.

Carol opened the door and climbed outside to see lots of people next to their cars.

"What's going on?" A long, brown haired woman said holding her son close. "Why have we stopped." She asked a man with black, curly hair.

"I'm not sure." He replied looking at the row of cars.

A loud noise of a helicopter falling to the ground was heard. Everyone looked up at the sky to see a helicopter falling into the woods.

"Mommy I wanna go home!" Sophia cried out to Carol.

"It's okay darling just into the truck and go to sleep." Carol smiled. "You too, Abby."

Sophia and Abby walked back to the truck and lay down on the back seats and fell asleep.


	2. Daryl and Merle

**Yeah so you all know what happens in this chapter. It's in the name! **

In the morning Carol, Ed, Sophia, Abby, the woman with brown hair, her son, the man with curly black hair and a few others gave up on getting to the city so decided to make their own camp for a while.

They climbed into their own trucks and started driving until the man in front stopped.

"This is a nice place. At least until the army pick us up. It's close to the city but not too close." He said.

They began to put down tents in their own areas.

"Mommy can me and Sophia go talk to that boy over there?" Abby asked her pointing to the boy.

Carol looked up from putting up the tent. "Sure honey. Be careful though!" She called after them.

Sophia and Abby made their way over to the boy.

"Hi!" Abby said smiling at him.

"Hey." He said returning the smile.

"I'm Abby and this is my twin sister, Sophia!" She said happily.

The boys mother smiled at Sophia and Abby.

"I'm Carl. It's nice to have at least some people who are the same age as me here." Carl said.

"Yeah. I couldn't cope with just Abby to talk to." Sophia said giggling.

"Hey!" Abby said glaring at Sophia playfully.

"Well we can all be friends!" Sophia said smiling at Carl.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome." He told them.

"Well we're gonna go check on our mama. Bye!" Abby said smiling.

"Goddamn it woman! Your putting it up wrong!" Ed shouted at Carol who was trying her best to put up the tent.

"Why don't you do it then!" Carol snapped back. She wished said what she said. She knew this was going to mean an even worse beating.

"What did you say to me? Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Ed shouted. Carol quickly nodded and went back to putting up the tent.

"Hey mama! Can we help?" Abby asked excitedly.

"Sure honey." She said quietly.

The children sat down next to her and began picking up random peices, trying to fit them together.

An old man walked towards them with a kind smile on his face. "How about you let me do it?" He said, clearly noticing how much Carol had been struggling.

Carol nodded quickly and stood up and watched the man set the tent up with Abby and Sophia.

Once it was set up, Carol gave the man a quick thank you and turned around to see two men walking towards their camp.

"Hey! What you doing here?" Shane shouted. Carol had learned Shane's name after talking to him.

"Just lookin' for a group." A man replied with a dirty look on his face.

"Well your not welcome." Shane said gripping onto his shotgun.

"Aww c'mon! Let old Merle have a place to stay!" The man said.

"Ah. So your Merle. What about the other boy?" Shane asked pointing his shotgun to the younger boy who was gripping on to his crossbow.

"That is my baby brother Daryl." He said.

Carol liked the look of Daryl. But she would never do that to Ed. Would she?

"Like I said, your not welcome." Shane repeated. "Now leave."

"You just gonna leave us to fend for ourselves? C'mon be civil! We can help. Be of use to you." Merle said.

Shane thought about it for a while. "Fine. But were keeping a watch on you two." Shane said watching them move closer to their camp.

"Moma, stop staring at Daryl." Sophia whispered to her mother, making Carol blush and Abby laughing.

**Thoughts? Thank you so much for following me. I know it's only 4 but it means a lot to me. Xxxx**


	3. Asswipe

Daryl was quiet. He only ever talked to his brother, Merle. They put their tent far away from everyone elses. Carol decided that one knew each others names and it was time they discussed a bit about themselves. Everyone agreed to what Carol said. Everyone except Daryl and Merle.

Glenn was a young Korean boy, Andrea was a pretty blonde, Amy was Andreas younger sister and looked a lot like her, Lori was the brown haired woman, T-Dog was the bald black man, Jacqui was T-Dog's girlfriend, Dale was the old man, Morales was a big man who had a wife, a son and a girl and Shane was the curly haired guy.

"Now we know each other." Carol said smiling.

Glenn, Morales, T-Dog, Andrea, Jacqui and Merle were going out on a run. They were just leaving when Amy was pleading with Andrea not to go.

"Please Andrea!" Amy said.

"I gotta do something for this group!" Andrea said.

"How about you do laundry?" Amy suggested.

"Pffft. That's not enough! I'm going, Amy whether you like it or not!" Andrea walked away from Amy and grabbed her things before she went.

"Be careful!" Abby said, running up to her and giving her a big hug.

Andrea smiled at her. "I will. Don't worry."

Abby let go of Andrea and walked back to Sophia.

They had been gone for hours. Amy and Morales family were all worried sick. Everyone else was just worried.

Carol and Amy were doing laundry, Lori was cooking, Dale and Shane were keeping watch, Sophia, Abby and Carl were playing together with Shane watching them, Daryl was hunting, Ed was being a lazy ass and wasn't doing anything and the rest of the Morales family were in their tent, away from everyone else.

"Mama, i'm getting worried for them. They've been gone for ages!" Sophia said, walking towards her mother.

"I know honey. We all are. They'll be okay." Carol told Sophia giving her a hug. "Do you like Carl?" Carol asked.

"Yeah, Abby _really _likes him!" Sophia said giggling.

They looked over at Abby and Carl and seen them play fighting each other.

"See what I mean!" Sophia giggled.

Carol giggled as well. "It's not a bad thing. At least she's making friends."

"She wants to be more than friends." Sophia said, laughing as Abby grabbed Carl's legs, making him fall.

Carol laughed. "Well, they like each other!"

"They sure do!" Sophia said. "I'm gonna go play with Abby and Carl." Carol nodded as Sophia walked back to Abby and Carl.

"Carol!" Ed shouted. Carol stood up from washing the clothes.

"Be back in a minute." Carol told Amy.

Carol made her way to her tent and went through the flap. "Yes?" She asked.

"I want sex. Now." He said. He quickly stood up and grabbed Carol's arm.

"N-no Ed!" Carol begged him. "Please. Not now!"

"Yes now!" Ed said pulling her out of the tent. He led her into the forest.

Carol was trying to get out of Ed's grip but didn't manage. Ed grabbed on to her arm harder. "Ow! Ed please! I don't want this!"

Once they were quite deep in the forest, Ed began taking Carol's clothes off. She sobbed as he took her bra and panties off. He then began to take his clothes off.

He shoved Carol into a tree and began kissing her neck. She tried to scream but Ed just put his hand over her mouth.

Carol felt Ed being flung off her. She opened her eyes to see Ed on the ground with Daryl kicking him.

"Didn't you fucking hear her?! She wanted you off!" Daryl shouted. Daryl took off his top and gave it to Carol.

"Thank you..." Carol muttered. She wiped her eyes.

Daryl began punching Ed. "Asswipe..." He said, kicking him one last time.

He and Carol began walking back to camp. "I got your clothes." He told her.

She quickly grabbed her clothes, looking at the ground. "Why didn't you try to get him off you?" Daryl asked.

Carol gulped. "I-I c-couldn't. H-he's too s-strong for m-me. I-i'm so w-weak."

Daryl got up in her face. "Don't say that! Your not weak." Daryl walked ahead of her.

"Don't tell my girls!" Carol said, running to keep up with him.

"Why the hell not?" Daryl turned round.

"Do you really want them panicking? They are almost broken. Especially cause of this world and my husband." Carol said.

"Your excuse of a husband, you mean." Daryl scoffed.

"Well, do you?" Carol asked.

Daryl shook his head and contuined walking.

"Are we just gonna leave him?" Carol asked.

"You want to help that prick?" He said. "Treats woman and children like shit! Even I would be better!"

**Thoughts? **

**Dayrlfan and vickhi thank you for reviewing it makes me happy! For all my 12 followers thank you so much. I know it isn't a lot but it means so much to me! **


	4. Carl and Abby

They reached the camp. Carol quickly went to her tent, not wanting the others to see her in Daryl's shirt and get the wrong idea. She threw of her clothes Daryl had handed her. She really liked Daryl now.

Andrea, Jacqui, T-Dog, Glenn, Morales and a new man returned. "Rick?" Lori said. "Rick!" Lori and Carl ran towards Rick, crying.

"Where's Merle?" Daryl asked. The group looked guilty. "My brother." Daryl said.

"Rick hand-cuffed him to a roof." Glenn said.

Daryl charged towards Rick but Shane grabbed him. "Get your hands off me!" Daryl shouted. "I'm going back for my brother!"

"I'll go with you." Rick said.

"Me too." Glenn said.

"Since i dropped the key..." T-Dog said.

"You dropped the key? Where?" Daryl asked as he shoved Shane off him.

"Down a drain..." T-Dog said.

"Idiot!" Daryl said.

Everyone turned to look at the woods as a bruised Ed came out of the woods.

"The fuck?" He shouted to Daryl. "Don't fucking touch me!" Ed screamed.

Carol looked at her feet. Sophia and Abby ran towards their mother.

"Momma?" Sophia asked. "It's okay."

"She didn't want that! You heard her screaming!" Daryl shouted back.

"She didn't want what?" Lori asked, looking at Carol.

"That asswipe tried to rape Carol! It won't be too long till he rapes everyone else!"

Ed charged towards Daryl but Shane and Rick grabbed him and took him down to the ground.

"We're not intersested in what you have to say!" Shane hissed into Ed's ear.

"Get off me!" Ed shouted.

"We're going back for Merle." Rick said.

"What? Your gonna risk your life for that asshole?" Shane said.

"Hey! That asshole is my brother." Daryl said.

"If it was your brother, Shane. You would go." Rick told him.

"Rick, you just got here! And now your leaving us?" Lori said.

"I'm not leaving you. I'm coming back." Rick said.

"We goin' or not?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah." Rick said. Rick picked up a few guns and handed them out.

"Be safe." Carol told Daryl.

"Your in my tent tonight." Daryl told her. "Get your stuff. Ask Lori if Sophia and Abby can go in their tent."

Carol nodded. "Thank you. I'd rather not be in the same tent as him."

Carol smiled at Daryl as he, Rick, Glenn and T-Dog walked away.

"Sophia! Abby!" Carol shouted.

Sophia and Abby ran towards their mother.

"Yes momma?" Abby asked.

"I'm going to ask Lori if you guys can sleep in her tent tonight." Carol told them.

"Yaaaaaay! I'm gonna go tell Carl!" Abby ran away towards the little boy.

Carol made her way towards Lori.

"Hey." Lori said as Carol got closer.

"Hey. I was wondering if Sophia and Abby can sleep in your tent tonight. After what happened with Ed I'd rather they didn't share a tent with him."

"Yeah sure! What about you? Are you sharing a tent with him?" Lori asked.

"No i'm in Daryl's tent."

Lori looked at her as though she was crazy. "You can sleep in our tent."

"No i'm sleeping in Daryl's tent. He saved me from Ed. Thank you for allowing Abby and Sophia sleep in your tent." And with that Carol walked away from Lori and went back to the quarry to wash the clothes.

Amy, Andrea and Jacqui were already there washing the clothes.

"Hey!" Amy said, looking up from her washing.

"Hey." Carol sat down.

"Know what I miss." Andrea told them. "My vibrator." They all laughed and giggled.

Ed came down to watch Carol do the laundry.

"Me too." Carol said. They all laughed even more.

"You got a staring problem, Ed?" Andrea asked.

"Doesn't look like your doing much washing." Ed said.

"Well do your own laundry." Amy threw Ed's shirt at him.

"Carol. We're leaving." Ed stood up and grabbed Carol's arm.

"Carol's not going anywhere. Especially not with you." Andrea shove Ed's arm off Carol's.

Abby, Sophia and Carl walked down to the quarry.

Ed slapped Carol in the face. Andrea began whipping Ed with a wet shirt, Amy and Jacqui were shoving him away from Carol.

Ed walked towards Abby and Sophia. He stopped in front of them. He slapped them both in the face and was taken down by Shane.

Shane punched Ed in the face multiple times. Carol was holding her face and was crying and Abby and Sophia were crying and running away with Carl following them.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Carl asked as they got up to camp.

"My face hurts. A lot." Abby said.

Carl moved closer to Abby and kissed her cheek where Ed had slapped her. Now Abby's untouched cheek was as red as the other one.

Sophia smiled at them. "Aha! I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Carl asked.

"I knew you guys liked each other." Sophia said.

"Yeah I like you both." Carl said.

"You _really_ like Abby." Sophia laughed as Carl and Abby blushed.

Carol walked back to camp and grabbed two of the backpacks. She gave Lori Abby and Sophia's one. She walked into the woods. She spotted Daryl's tent. She quickly shoved her backpack in and lay down. She slept for ages but was woken by Lori.

"Dinner." She told Carol.

"Oh okay. I'll be a minute." Lori nodded and walked out.

Carol grabbed a knife and stuck it in her pocket. She walked back to camp.

It was dark now and the group that went searching for Merle, wasn't back yet.

Carol took a seat next to Sophia on the log.

Sophia whispered something into Carol's ear. "Carl kissed Abby's cheek. The one that daddy hurt."

Carol smiled and tucked into her dinner.

Amy stood up. "Gonna take a piss."

She walked to the Rv and as she was about to go in a walker bit her arm.

Amy began to scream as another walker bit into her neck.

"Amy!" Andrea shouted. Dale grabbed Andrea's arm as she ran to Amy.

Carol stood up and grabbed her knife out of her pocket.

"Abby, Sophia get over to Lori and Carl!" She told them.

"Yes momma!" Abby said grabbing her sisters hand.

Carol took down a few walkers. She couldn't believe she could kill them.

A few walkers got closer to her and she tripped and a log. Her foot got stuck underneath it.

"Shit!" Carol shouted as the walkers got closer.

Sophia and Abby started screaming as a group of walkers got closer to them.

"Abby! Sophia!" Carl and Carol shouted.

The group of men that went out looking for Merle returned.

Daryl stabbed the walkers that were going for Carol and helped her up. He then ran towards Abby and Sophia and shot them with his crossbow. Daryl picked up Abby and Sophia and put them next to Carl and Lori.

Carol made her way towards her daughters, stabbing the walkers that got in her way.

**Thank you so much for 16 followers and 5 favourites. I'm so happy. This is a really big chapter but it's becuase i have school so i'm making up for it. I will try my best to put one up each day. **

**Thoughts?**


	5. Girlfriend

"CARL!" Rick shouted as the crying Carl ran towards his dad.

"Momma. Daryl saved us." Abby said.

"I know honey." Carol said.

"I thought you were dead! I though we were dead too!" Sophia said.

The little girls burst into tears.

It was a long night. Carol found out Ed was dead. She was happy he was dead. Daryl and Carol made their way towards Daryl's tent.

"So how'd it go? Looking for Merle." She asked.

"We found his hand on the roof." Daryl said.

"Oh. Thank you for saving me, Abby and Sophia."

Daryl open the tent flap as Carol walked inside, Daryl following her.

"No problem."

"Turn round." Carol said as she grabbed her pyjamas out of her backpack.

"What?" He asked.

"Turn round." Carol repeated. "I'm getting changed."

Daryl turned as Carol changed. Daryl couldn't help but look at her as she got her top on.

Carol lay her head down next to Daryl's. "Goodnight Daryl." She said kissing his cheek.

Daryl grunted in response.

Carl, Abby and Sophia walked to Lori and Rick's tent.

"So ummmm Abby?" Carl said.

"Yes?" Abby asked looking at Carl.

"Well uh. I was wondering. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Carl blushed as he said the last word.

"Of course!" Abby smiled.

They reached the tent and Abby kissed Carl on the cheek.

"Goodnight Carl." She smirked as she closed her eyes.

In the morning the group was getting ready to leave.

Daryl was putting pickaxes into the walkers heads. Carol was watching him. As Daryl got to Ed she quickly stood up.

"I'll do it." She told him.

"No. I'd rather beat that fucker." Daryl began to hit Ed multiple times.

"Daryl?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Why do you care? About what Ed did to me?" She asked.

"Cause it's not right. No women deserves to be treated like that."

Carol nodded. "But why me?"

"Cause no one deserves to be treated that way. I've been beaten before." He struggled to say the word 'beaten.' "We've both been beaten."

Carol smiled at him. He grunted at her.

Jacqui started fussing over Jim.

"What's going on?" Carol asked.

"Jim's bitten!" Jacqui said pulling up Jim's shirt.

Everyone in the group gasped.

"N-no!" Jim said. "I want to be with my family."

"We will drop you off in the forest when were driving." Rick said.

"He's our own!" Dale said.

"We will drop him off in the forest. End of discussion." Rick said. "Are we ready to leave?" Rick asked the group

"Looks like it." Lori said.

"Good. Everybody! Get in your vehicle's."

"Sophia, Abby c'mon." Carol motioned her head to Ed's car.

Sophia and Abby climbed into the back of the car. Carl walked up to their open windows.

"Too bad your not in our car." Abby said.

"I know." Carl said. "I could ask my mom!" Carl said excitedly.

"That'd be great." Carol said to the boy. "I'll be back in a minute." Carol walked towards Daryl's car. "Hey." Carol smiled.

Daryl looked up from putting his bags in the truck. Once he saw that it was Carol he started putting his bags in the truck again.

"What's wrong?" Carol asked.

Daryl snorted.

"If there's something wrong, just tell me!" Carol said.

"What could be wrong, sunshine?" Daryl said sarcasticaly.

"I don't know! Why don't you stop being an asshole and tell me!"

Daryl looked up from his bags. "You fucking kissed me, that's what!" Daryl hissed

"On the cheek!" Carol had tears growing in her eyes.

"Yeah! You still kissed me though!" Daryl said.

"Your not what I thought you were!" Carol stomped away from Daryl.

"My mom said I can go in your car!" Carl said smiling at Carol.

"Hop on in!" Carol was trying to keep the tears from falling.

The children chatted non-stop until Rick got out his car.

Rick pointed to a building ahead of them.

"Oh my god..." Carol said.

"Mama what's that?" Sophia asked, looking clueless.

"It's a CDC!" Rick said. "Get your weapons out." Rick pointed the the walkers around the CDC.

Everyone got knives and guns out. They headed towards the CDC while stabbing and shooting the walkers.

"Sophia, Abby, Carl. Stay close to us." Carol told the three children.

When they reached it Rick started banging on the big metal door. "C'mon open up! Open up!" Rick shouted as some undead walkers got closer to them.

"Rick c'mon! Just leave!" Lori said.

Rick banged on the door. "Open up! Please!"

The metal doors opened. "Holy shit..." Daryl said.


	6. More than a host

A man wearing scrubs was standing before them.

"Anybody infected?" He asked.

"One of our group was, they didn't make it." Rick told them.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" He asked.

"A chance." Rick said.

"That's asking an awful lot these days. You all submit to blood tests. That's the price of admission."

"We can do that." Rick smiled.

"You got stuff to bring in, you do it now. Once those doors close, they stay closed."

Daryl covered everyone as they ran putside to get their things. Carol gasped as a walker dropped to her feet with and arrow in it's head.

"Close those doors!" Shane shouted as everyone returned.

Daryl shut the doors and took his arrows from Carol.

"Vi, seal the main entrance. Kill the power up here." The doctor said.

A big steel door came across and covered the doors.

"Rick Grimes."

"Dr. Edwin Jenner." Jenner walked towards a metal elevator. He walked inside it and nodded his head towards it.

Carol was pushed right up next to Daryl. She didn't turn to face him but she could feel his stare on her. Sophia and Abby were standing in the front with Carl.

"Doctors always go 'round packing heat like that?" Daryl asked Jenner.

"There were plenty left lying around. I familiarized myself. You all look harmless." Jenner smiled at them. "Except you, I'll have to keep an eye on you." Jenner told Carl who smiled. "It's her you should be worried about. She's a diva." Carl pointed to Abby. "Hey!" Abby said.

The elvevators doors opened and Jenner began to walk down a long corridor.  
"Are we underground?" Carol looked pale.

"Are you claustrophobic?" Jenner asked.

"A little."

"Try not to think about it." Jenner said. "Vi, bring up the lights in the big room." The lights flickered but then went on. "Welcome to Zone 5!"

"Where is everybody? The other doctors, the staff?" Rick asked looking around.

"I'm it. It's just me here." Jenner turned to face them.

"What about the person you were speaking with? Vi?" Lori asked.

"Vi, say hello to our guests. Tell them... Welcome." Jenner said.

"I'm all that's left." Jenner said.

Eveyone got their rooms. Rick and Lori, Carl, Sophia and Abby, T-Dog and Jacqui, Andrea and Shane, Glenn and Dale and Daryl and Carol. Carol didn't want to share a room with Daryl after what he did to her before they left. Daryl didn't mind sharing a room with Carol. He obviously thought that what he said ro her wasen't hurtful. Well he was wrong. Carol had been upset since it happened. She wasen't giving full answers anymore, she just shrugged her shoulders are somethimg like that.

Carol knocked on Carl, Abby and Sophia's room. "Guys. Dinner." She said. They opened the door and rushed out. "Oh boy I'm hungry!" Sophia said.

As they walked down to dinner Daryl was close behind them. Abby ran towards him and grabbed his hand. "C'mon Daryl! Come down to dinner _with us_!" Abby dragged him and put him beside Carol.

The children rushed ahead. Carol was left with Daryl. Great. Just great. Carol thought. "Carol?" Daryl said.

"What?" Carol said.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you back at the camp." Daryl said.

"It doesn't matter." Carol walked ahead but Daryl grabbed her and pulled her back.

"I know I'm not really a person for apolgies but... S-sorry." He said.

"Look Daryl it doesn't matter. Save your apoligies for someone who cares." Carol was done being treated like shit. She thought Daryl was perfect. Turns out he was just like Ed, just didn't beat her.

Daryl looked shocked at her. "Carol..."

"No Daryl. I'm sick of being treated like shit! Being talked to like the way you talked to me. I'm done with it! I had to live with Ed! I thought you were the oposite of Ed. Turns out your exactly like him. You and your hurtful words." Carol stomped away from Daryl leaving him with his mouth wide open.

Daryl said at the other end of the table from Carol. He would look up and stare at her until she noticed. Bottles of wine, beer and whiskey had been opened.

"You know in Italy children are allowed to have a little wine at dinner." Dale said as Lori poured herself a glass of wine. "France too!"

"Well, when Carl, Abby and Sophia are in Italy or France, they can have some then." Lori said.

"What's it gonna hurt? Come on. Come on!" Rick said smiling.

"You okay with that?" Lori asked Carol.

"Yeah." Carol said.

Lori poured three small cups of wine. They each grabbed a cup and began sippinng it. "Ewwwwwwwwww!" Carl and Sophia said. Everyone laughed at their faces.

"Hmmmmmmm!" Abby licked her lips.

"That's my boy!" Lori said grinning.

Shane pointed to Abby. "Keep drinking that!" Shane said. "As for you two stick to the soda pop."

"Not you Glenn." Daryl said.

"What?" Glenn looked up from his beer.

"Keep drinking, little man. I wanna see how red your face can get." Carol smiled slightly.

"It seems to me we haven't thanked our host properly, yet." Rick stood up.

"He's more than just a host." T-Dog cheered.

"Here, here!" Everyone raised their glasses.

"Here's to you doc. Booyah!" Daryl shouted.

"Booyah!" The men repeated.

"Thank you. Thank you Doctor." Rick said.

"So when are you gonna tell us what happened here doc?" Shane asked.

"All the other Doctors that were supposed to be figuring out what happened." Rick said.

"Where are they?" Shane wobbled in his chair.

"We're celebrating, Shane. Don't need to do this now." Rick glared at Shane.

"Whoa, wait a second. This is why were here, right? This was your move, Rick. Supposed to find answers. Instead we-" Shane laughed. "We found him. Found one man, why?"

"Well, when things got bad a lot of people just left. Went off ro be with their families. And when things got worse, when the Military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted."

"Every last one?" Carol asked making Daryl glance at her.

"No,many couldn't face walking out the door. They... Opted out. There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time." Jenner finished.

"You didn't leave. Why?" Andrea asked.

"I just kept working, hoping to do some good."

"Dude, you are such a buzzkill, man." Glenn told Shane who looked annoyed.

Everyone was excited to get hot showers. Carol and Daryl were going after the three children. Carol walked into their room and slammed the door in Daryl's face. "The hell, women?" Daryl said opening the door. "What's up with you?"

"You talking to me like I'm shit mabye." Carol said.

"Look, I already said sorry, Carol. I am sorry." Daryl said.

"Do you really mean it though, Daryl? Or are you just gonna talk to me like shit tomorrow?" Carol said.

"I'm not gonna talk to like shit! I l-like you, Carol! Your one of the only people i like here! I like you, Sophia, Abby and Carl! That's basically it! I care for you!"

"That's why I kissed you, Daryl. I care for you but you push everyone who cares for you away!" Carol grabbed her towel and pyjama's and left the room.

She turned the shower on hot and began to cry. She washed her hair and her body while crying. She quickly turned of the shower and got dried and dressed. She walked back to her room. As soon as she walked in Daryl ran towards her.

He picked her up and kissed her. Carol kissed him back. "You like me like this?" Carol said as their kiss broke.

Daryl laughed. "Yeah. Well I'm gonna head for my shower." Daryl got his boxers and walked out the room.

**I know it's early on for Daryl and Carol but I couldn't hold it in any longer. Review this I love reading what you guys think of this! Thank you everyone for following and favouriting this it meand a lot. xxx **

**Thoughts?**


	7. Leaving

Carol and Daryl lay in bed together. Daryl put his arm around Carol's waist and Carol had her head lying on Daryl's head.

Carol and Daryl quickly got dressed. Carol threw on a pair of jeans and a purple tank top with a red jacket on top. Carol laced up her boots and waited on Daryl who was putting on a ripped pair of jeans and a flannel shirt with the sleeves ripped off.

They walked towards Carl, Abby and Sophia's room. Daryl knocked on the door and opened after a few seconds.

Abby and Sophia were laughing at they way Carl slept. Sophia poked Carl in the face and she leaned back.

"Hey!" Carl picked up a pillow and knocked Sophia off his bed.

Sophia and Abby began to pick up their own pillows and hit Carl with them.

Carol coughed. The children turned around to see Carol and Daryl and they dropped their pillows at the sight of them.

"We're heading down for breakfast. Get dressed you guys." Carol laughed and closed the door.

Daryl put his hands around Carol's waist. Carol put her arms around Daryl's neck.

"I'm so glad you told me how you felt." Carol said.

"Me too." Daryl said.

Carol went on her tip toes to kiss Daryl. Daryl kissed her back.

The childrens door opened and their mouths were wide open because of Daryl and Carol's kiss. They quickly broke their kiss.

"Ooooooooh mama!" Abby said.

"What the..." Sophia said.

"A-are y-you d-dating?" Carl asked.

Carol looked horrified while Daryl burst out laughing.

"Breakfast you guys." Carol said.

The children stepped out of their room and they all began to walk down to the dinner hall.

"So mama, how long have you and Daryl been dating?" Abby asked smirking.

"Since when did you get interested in my love life." Carol smiled at her.

"Since i saw you two kissing." Abby said.

"Well get uninterested." Carol said. "Cause I ain't telling you anything."

"Fine. So Daryl, how long have you and my mama been dating?" Abby asked.

"That's between me and your mama." Daryl said.

"Please!" Abby batted her eyelashes.

"Kid, I ain't gonna tell you. No matter how cute that face is." Daryl told Abby.

They walked into the dinning room and took seats next to each other.

Everyone was up at this point.

"Hey." Lori smiled. "I was just about to wake you." Lori told Carol.

"How are you, Glenn?" Sophia asked.

"Ugh. I feel horrible." Glenn groaned.

Carol grabbed a plate and put powdered eggs on her plate. "Smells damn good." Carol said.

"Tastes damn good too!" Daryl said.

Everyone looked at Daryl like he was crazy. "What?" He asked.

"It's just you have nothing nice to say." Shane said.

Daryl glared at Shane and began to eat his food.

Jenner took us to Zone 5 again. Carol, Daryl, Abby and Sophia stayed at the back.

"Give me a playback of TS-19." Jenner said.

"Playback of TS-19." Vi said.

"Very few people ever get a chance to see this." Jenner told them. "Very few." A video of a human brain appeared on a big screen.

"Is that a brain?" Carl asked.

"An extraordinary one. Not that it matters in the end." Jenner sighed. "Take us in for EIV." The video zoomed into the brain to make it more clear.

"What are those lights?" Shane asked interestingly.

"A persons life,memories,experiences. Everything. Somewhere in that wiring,is you. What makes you unique." Jenner replied.

"You don't make sense ever?" Daryl said crossing his arms.

"Those are synapses,electrical impulses in the brain that carry messages. They determine what a person says,does or thinks from the moment of birth to death." Jenner said.

"Death? Thats what this is,a vigil? Rick asked.

"Yes,or rather a playback of it.

"This person died?" Andrea asked. "Who?"

"Test subject 19." Jenner said looking guilty. "Someone who was bitten, infected... they voulenteered to have us record it. Vi, scan forward to the first event." The video moved forward to a brain going black in the core.

"What is that?" Abby asked.

"It invades the brain, the brain goes into shut down and then the major organ." The brain turned completely black. "Then death. Scan to the second event, resurrection." Jenner told Vi. The video scanned to where the brain had small red dots starting to grow at the core.

"It restarts the brain?!" Lori asked gasping.

"No, just the stem of it. Basically it gets them up and moving." Jenner told Lori

"But they're not alive?" Rick asked.

"You tell me." Jenner said pointing at the screen. Rick shook his head and Andrea turned away.

A blast of light went through the brain and the paitent stopped squirming. "What was that?!" Carol asked jumping in fear.

"He shot his paitent. Didn't you?" Andrea said glaring at the Doctor.

"Vi, power down the main screen and the workstations." Jenner told Vi.  
All the lights turned off so Carol grabbed Daryl's hand making her feel safe. "There's nothing left!" Jenner stated.

"Man i'm gonna get shit-faced drunk again." Daryl groaned looking at his feet.

" , I know this has been taxing for you and i hate to ask one more question, but... that clock it's counting down." Dale pointed his finger to a large clock that had an hour left on it. "What happens at zero?"

"The basement generators runs out of fuel." Jenner told Dale.

"And then?" Rick asked. "Vi, what happens when the power runs out?"

"When the power runs out, facility-wide decintamination will occur." Vi's voice echoed through the empty room.

Shane, Rick, Glenn and T-Dog went down to the basement while the rest sat in the rec room. A loud noise echoed in the roon making Carl jump and look up. "What was that?" Lori put my hand up to the air vent.

"Air conditioning it's stopped." Lori said. Carol walked back to her and Daryl's room with Daryl, Abby and Sophia following her. He motioned for Abby and Sophia to come and sit on his lap. They sat there not making a sound. Carol stood up and walked to the door and opened it to see Dr. Jenner there. Daryl stood up and followed her and picked up a bottle of whiskey. "Why is everything turned off?" He asked Dr. Jenner as the lights turned off in our room.

"Energy use is being prioritized." Jenner told him as he walked down the corridor. "It's not up to me, Zone 5 is shutting itself down."

"Hey! Hey, what the hell does that mean!" Daryl shouted to Jenner. The lights flickered on and off. "Hey man, i'm talking to you! What do you mean it's shutting itself down?! How can a building do anything?"

"You'd be surprised." Jenner told him. Rick and the men returned.

"Jenner whats happening?" Rick asked him desperately.

"Everything is turning off that is nonessential, it's designed to keep the computors running to the last possible second. That started when we reached the half hour mark." Jennor told us. The French lasted the longest, they stayed in the labs till the end while we were bolting out the doors and commiting suicide."

"What happened?" Jacqui asked.

"Same thing thats happening here, no power grid." Jenner answered.

"Everybody! Grab your stuff were getting out of here!" Rick shouted to us. Carol grabbed Abby and Sophia's hands and Abby grabbed Daryl's hand. They made their way to the door going to pack their stuff. An alarm started ringing loudly making Carol stop running.

"What's that?' Sophia asked.

"Thirty minutes to decontamination." Vi's voice answered her question.

"Everybody heard Rick, get you're stuff! Go now!" Shane shouted.

Jenner made a steel door block their way to the corridor. "Did you just lock us in?" Glenn asked panting. "He just locked us in!"

"You son of a bitch!" Daryl said lunging at Jenner. "You locked us in here!" Shane grabbed Daryl.

"No,don't stop!" Shane growled at Daryl.

"Open the door!" Rick said to Jenner.

"There's no point. Everything is locked." Jenner said.

"Open those damn things!" Dale hissed.

"I can't control that, the computors do. It's better this way." Jenner said looking at them.

"What happens in twenty eight minutes?" Rick asked.

"Do you know what this place is?! We protected the public from nasty stuff! Weaponized smallbox! Ebola strain that could wipe out the country! Stuff you don't want getting out ever!" Jenner shouted. "HIT's will set the air into fire. No pain! An end to sorrow,grieve and regret. Everything!"

"Open the damn door!" Daryl growled throwing his bottle of alchohol at the door. Abby and Sophia started crying. They didn't want to die like this and either did I. Shane and Daryl began hitting the door with axes. "Can't make a dent!" Shane hissed.

"Those doors are ment to withstand a rocket launcher." Jenner pointed out.

"Well you head ain't!" Daryl said running towards Jenner swinging his axe. Rick and Shane dragged him back. "Daryl stop." Carol said. Daryl got out of Rick and Shane's grip and made his way towards them. He kneeled down and hugged them and kept them close to him. "There isn't any hope, there never was." Jenner told us.

"There's always hope." Rick told him.

"What part of 'everythings gone' do you not understand." Andrea shot at Rick.

"Listen to you're friend, she gets it. This is our extinction event." Jenner told Rick.

"This isn't right! You can't keep us here!" Carol cried. "My daughters doesn't deserve to die like this!" Carol sobbed.

Shane brought a gun to Jenner's head. "Open that door or i'm gonna blow you head right off! You hear me?" Shane shouted in Jenner's face. He then began to shoot the computors making everyone duck down. "Shane!" Rick shouted as he yanked the gun away from Shane. "I think you're lying about no hope. If that we're true you would have bolted with the rest. You didn't. You chose the hard path. Why?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does." Sophia chirped in while wiping her eyes, trying to get the tears away. "You didn't run like the others, you stayed."

"I made a promise to my wife." He pointed to the screen. "Her."

"Test subject nineteen was your wife?" Lori asked.

"She begged me to keep going as long as i could. She was dying, it should have been me on that table, I wouldn't have mattered to anyone! She was a loss to the world!"

"You're wife made a choice, thats what we want. A chance, a choice." Rick stated.

"Let us keep trying as long as we can." Lori begged.

"Topside is locked, I cant open those." Jenner pushed some buttons and the doors opened. "C'mon!" Daryl shouted to us. He grabbed his new families hands and ran towards their rooms.

When they reached our room Carol let go of Abby and Sophia's hands so they could get their own stuff. Carol grabbed her bag putting it over her shoulder. She grabbed her knives. Daryl grabbed his bag and grabbed her hand pulling her towards Abby and Sophia who were waiting. "Get them doors open!" Glenn shouted while banging on the glass doors as they aproached. Daryl handed Shane an axe and they started banging on the windows. Everyone watched Daryl as he and Shane made no dent or scratch on the windows. T-Dog ran towards the window with a chair and began knocking it with all his strength. "Dog get down! Get down!" Shane said as he raised his gun and aimed for the window. He pulled the trigger and the window was left with nothing on it.  
"Jesus..." Shane cursed.

"The glass won't break?" Sophia asked looking like she was going to cry. Carol remembered something she found while washing Rick's clothes on his first day there.

"Rick... I have something that might help." Carol started. She began digging through her backpack. "Carol, I don't think a nail file is gonna do it." Shane said chuckling. Daryl glared at him and watched as Carol took out a gernade. "On your first day at camp, I was washing your uniform and I found this." Carol told him making Rick smile.

He took the gernade from her and smiled at it. "Look out!" Glenn shouted. Daryl shoved Abby, Sophia and Carol under a table and jumped on top of them to protect them from the blast.

A loud bang had happened in a split second and the glass shattered. Daryl pulled them up and lead them towards the hole in the window. Walkers stumbled towards them so Carol grabbed her knife and took out any that were stopping her from getting to Daryl's truck. She pulled the door open and Daryl jumped in after her pulling her to the ground. He then pulled Abby and Sophia to the ground and covered their bodies to protect them. The explosion was extremely loud and the heat was terrible. Carol sat up to see the building crumbling to peices and Andrea and Dale rushing to the Rv. The group soon started traveling again and Carol couldn't stop thinking about how messed up this world really is.

**Sorry for posting late I had school. I'm not too sure about this chapter but. Please review it makes me happy to read your thoughts! Xxx**


	8. The Herd

"Momma?" Abby said.

"Yes?" Carol asked.

"Is Daryl gonna be our new daddy?" Abby asked smiling.

Carol looked over at Daryl who was blushing.

"I don't know. Ask Daryl." Carol giggled as Daryl glared at her.

"Well ummm. Yeah." Daryl said.

"Yaaay!" Sophia and Abby said.

They stopped on a highway with lots of cars. Carol jumped out the car and walked towards Lori, Daryl walked towards Rick and Shane and Abby and Sophia went towards Carl.

"Everyone! Look in the cars for supplies! Be careful, we don't know what's in these cars!" Rick instructed us.

"Carl, Sophia, Abby. Stay close." Lori said as the children got further away.

"Carl are we still boyfriend and girlfriend?" Abby asked.

"Of course!" Carl kissed Abby on the cheek. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well we just havn't been talking that much to each other." Abby said.

"Well we will talk more." Carl kissed Abby on the cheek.

"Walkers!" Dale said. He crouched down on the roof.

Rick went under a car so everyone copied him. Lori and Carol, Shane and Glenn, Abby and Carl and Sophia all went under a car. Sophia started to cry and Abby tried to hush her from her car.

Abby started to cry so Carl put his hand over her mouth. Lori was putting her hand over Carol's mouth because Carol was crying. She couldn't see Daryl anywhere and her daughters were not with her.

Sophia whimpered and a few walkers looked under her car. They tried to grab her as she screamed and rolled out from under the car and ran towards the woods.

Carl's hand tightened around Abby's mouth.

Rick rolled out from his car and ran towards the woods and followed Sophia.

The walkers passed and Carol and Abby burst into tears. Abby ran towards her mother.

Daryl and T-Dog were walking towards them. T-Dog's arm looked badly injured.

"What's wrong?" Daryl asked as he looked at Carol and Abby. "Where's Sophia?" Daryl looked around the camp.

"The walkers chased her into the woods. Rick's out looking for her." Lori said.

Daryl's face dropped. He ran towards Carol and Abby and hugged them. He didn't care what everyone thought about it.

Dale took T-Dog into the Rv. Carol and Abby were crying with Daryl and Carl comforting them.

**Sophia's POV**

I ran towards the woods because I had nowhere else to go. Two walkers were chasing me and I didn't have any experience killing them. I had watched the others kill them but I wasn't allowed to.

Something grabbed me and i screamed and kicked. "Shh it's me." I heard Rick say.

I calmed down and didn't kick or scream. Rick picked me up and ran deeper into the forest.

Rick dropped me in a lake with a little tunnel made out of sticks and mud.

"I'm gonna leave you here..." Rick started.

"N-no Rick! Don't leave me!" I cried.

"I'm gonna leave you here so I can get rid of the walkers. You just make your way to the highway. It's up there." Rick pointed to the way we came.

Rick ran and splashed the walkers to make them follow him. Once they were gone I ran out and made my way towards the highway. Or at least what I thought was the way to the highway...

**Third person view again**

Rick came back without Sophia. Carol ran into the Rv and slammed the door shut.

"You should go in there." Abby told Daryl.

"What?" Daryl asked.

"I know your not used to this so I'm giving you advice. Go in there and comfort her." Abby said.

Daryl nodded. "Used to what?" Daryl asked.

"Having a girlfriend." Abby told him.

"I have had girlfriends before."

"Just keep telling yourself that." Abby smiled and Daryl walked towards the Rv.

Daryl opened the door to see Carol crying. Daryl sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

Carol buried her head in Daryl's chest and cried even more. Daryl awkwardly rubbed her back.

Carl and Abby were hugging. "Do you think we'll find her?" Abby asked him.

"Yes. I promise." Carl took hold of her hand.

"You can't promise me that." Abby said.

"What? How can I not?" Carl asked.

"If we don't find her. You promised me. You have to keep your promises" abby whispered.

"I will keep this promise. I'm gonna do everything I can to find Sophia." Carl kissed Abby on the head.

**Sophia's POV **

I couldn't find the highway. I began to cry. I wanted mama. I wanted Abby. I wanted Daryl. I heard twigs snapping. I turned around quickly and picked up a sharp stick.

A walker was coming towards me. I took a deep breath and stabbed it in the eye with my stick.

I ran away in case more of them came. I needed food and water. I looked around and seen berry bushes in the distance. I then saw a large lake.

I ran towards the berries and picked them off the bushes. I ran towards the lake and stuck my hands in and got some water.

I greedily stuffed my face with the berries. I thought of Abby, Mama and Daryl. Would I ever find the highway? Would I ever find my group? Would I survive alone?  
I just didn't know...

**Please review I love reading your thoughts. This went up late so I'm really sorry. Xxx**


	9. Searching

**Back to third person. **

Carol cried herself to sleep so Abby just left her and slept beside Carl. Daryl was tucked up beside Carol in the back room in the Rv.

Abby lay next to Carl in Rick's car. "Night, Carl." She kissed his cheek.

Carl smiled and blushed as Lori walked into Rick's car.

"What are you two doing?" Lori smirked.

"Nothing." They both replied at the same time.

Carol and Daryl were snuggled up together. Daryl had his arm around Carol's waist and Carol had her head tucked into Daryl's chest.

Everyone was planning on looking for Sophia tomorrow.

Abby woke up at the same time as Lori, which was pretty early. "Your up early." Lori said.

"I wanted to get ready to look for Sophia." Abby told her.

Lori gave Abby as sad smile.

"We're gonna try our best to find her, honey."

"Thanks. That's means a lot to me." Abby smiled at Lori.

The Rv door opened and Carol and Daryl walked out.

"Why are you up?" Carol asked hugging Abby.

"I wanted to get ready to look for Sophia." Abby told her.

"Your a good kid. You know that?" Daryl told her.

Abby smiled. "I would do this for anyone." Abby told him.

They all ate their breakfast and got ready to head out.

Everyone walked round to Carol's car which had knifes and a map on the hood of Carol car. "Everbody takes a weapon." Rick told them.

"These aren't the weapons we need." Andrea got her gun taken away from her yesterday. "What about the guns?"

"We've been over this. Daryl, Rick and I are carrying." Shane told Andrea. "We can't have people popping off rounds everytime a tree rustles."

"It's not the trees im worried about." Andrea told Shane.

"Say someone fires at the wrong moment, a herd happens to be passing by. See, then it's game over for all of us. So you need to get over it."

Shane was getting rude ever since we left the CDC. Andrea glared at him. "The idea is to take the creek up 'bout five miles, turn round and come back down the other side." Daryl told them. "Chances are she'll be by the creek. It's her only landmark." Daryl took hold of Abby's hand.

"Stay quiet and stay sharp. Keep space between you but always stay within sight of each other." Rick told them.

"Everyone assemble your packs!" Shane told them.

"Dale, keep on those repairs. We've got to get this Rv ready to move." Rick told Dale as everyone held onto their weapons.

"We won't stay here a minute longer than we have to." Dale told everyone. "Good luck out there, bring Sophia back."Dale said to Rick.

Dale walked off and started talking to Andrea. "Oh god." Abby said to Daryl and she nodded her head towards Dale and Andrea arguing. "That much is clear, but if i hadn't done what i did, you'd be dead right now. Dale explained.

"Jenner gave us an option. I chose to stay." Andrea told him.

"You chose suicide!" Dale said loudly.

"So what's that to you? You barely know me!"

"I know Amy's death devestated you."

"Keep her out of this!" Andrea glared at Dale. "This is not about Amy. This is about us, and if i decided that i had nothing left to live for, who the hell are you to tell me otherwise? To force my hand like that?"

"I saved your life."

"No Dale, I saved yours. You forced that on me. I didn't want your blood on my hands and that is the only reason i left that building. What did you expect? What, i'd have some epiphany? Some life- affirming catharsis?"

"Mabye some gratitude."

"Gratitude? I wanted to die my way, not torn apart by drooling freaks. That was my choice. You took that away from me, Dale."

"But-"

"But you know better. All I wanted after my sister died was to get out of this endless horrific nightmare we live everyday. I wasn't hurting anyone else. You took my choice away, Dale." Andrea said glaring at Dale. "And you expect gratitude?"

"I don't know what to say."

"I'm not your little girl. I'm not your wife. And i am sure as hell not your problem. That's all there is to say." Andrea stormed off as far away from Dale as she could. Carol held onto her knife and followed Andrea into the woods.

Daryl and Abby led the the group as Rick and Carol followed behind him. Andrea and the others were behind them and never said a word. As they came to a clearing Daryl put his hand up making everyone stop. He pointed to a tent which was right in the middle of the clearing. Everyone crouched down but Shane stood tall. "She could be in there." Shane whispered.

"Could be a whole bunch of things in there." Daryl whispered and started walking towards the tent with Rick and Shane. Everyone else waited in the opening in case walkers came at out of nowhere. Daryl took out his knife and put his crossbow over his shoulder. He crouched low when he reached the tent flap. "Carol." Rick motioned his hand for Carol to come closer. "Call out softly. If she's in there, yours is the first voice she should hear."

"Sophia, sweetie are you in there? Sophia, it's mommy. Sophia, we're all here, baby.  
It's mommy." Carol called out. Daryl began unzipping the tent slowly and crawled in. Coughing, Daryl went into the tent.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Abby shouted. He walked out with a disgusted face.

"It ain't her." Daryl told them.

"What's in there?" Abby asked him with a worried face.

"Some guy. Did what Jenner said, opted out. Ain't that what he called it?" Daryl said. A sound of church bells could be heard in the distance. Everyone looked at each other and then began to run towards the bells.

"What direction?" Shane asked.

"I think that way, i'm pretty sure." Rick answered.

"Damn it's hard to tell out here." Shane said under his breath.

"If we hear them, mabye Sophia does to." Carol said with hope in her eyes.

"Someone's ringing those bells, mabye calling others." Glenn said.

"Or signalling that they found her." Andrea said glancing at Carol.

"She could be ringing them herself. Come on." Rick said urging us to keep running towards the bells.

They came to a clearing with thousands of tombstones lying around with a white church nearby. They ran towards the church and ran up the stairs to open the doors to three walkers snarling at them. Daryl, Rick and Shane walked towards them knives at the ready. Rick stabbed one in the head while Shane stabbed another in the eye. Daryl made kissy noises to the walker so it would come towards him, when it was close enough he sliced through it's neck. "Sophia!" Daryl shouted. "Yo, JC, you taking requests?" Daryl asked the man on a cross.

"I'm telling you it's the wrong church! It's got no steeple, Rick." Shane tried to tell Rick but was cut off by the bells ringing again. We went to the side of the church which had a speaker, making the churchbells go off. Glenn flipped the switch with an annoyed face.

"A timer, it's on a timer." Daryl said panting.

"I'm gonna go back in for a bit." Carol told us looking miserable. Daryl walked away to the cemetery.

Daryl walked back to the rest of the group with an annoyed face.

"Ya'll gonna follow the creek bed back. Okay, Daryl your in charge." Shane said as he came walking over to Daryl. "Me and Rick, we're just gonna hang back, search this area another hour or so just to be thorough."

"Your splitting us up. You sure?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, we'll catch up to you."

"I want to stay too! She's my friend." Carl said making Abby smile at him.

"Your just like you dad." Abby told Carl, making him smile.

"Just be careful, okay?" Lori asked smiling at Abby as she made Carl smile.

"I will." Carl looked up at his mom.

"When did you start growing up?" Lori hugged her son and went over to Rick and kissed him.

"Can I stay too?" Abby asked.

"Yeah. But you better be careful." Daryl said.

"Yes honey. Be careful." Carol said.

"I'll be along soon enough." Rick told her while Shane glared at Rick's back. "Here, take this. Remember how to use it?" Rick held his gun out to Lori.

"I'm not taking your gun and leaving you unarmed." Lori told him.

Daryl pulled a gun out of his waistband and handed it to Lori. "Here, got a spare. Take it." Daryl told her. Andrea sigh and walked away from the group.

Daryl and Carol led the group into the woods.

Carol and Daryl were taking the lead as Glenn, Lori, and Andrea followed close behind us. Earlier on a gunshot was heard and everyone were all worry about it, especially Lori. "You still worrying about it?" Andrea asked as Lori stopped walking.

"It was a gunshot." Lori said.

"We all heard it." Daryl added.

"Why one? Why just one gunshot?" Lori asked panicking.

"Mabye they took down a walker." Daryl shrugged.

"Please don't patronize me. You know Rick wouldn't risk a gunshot to put down one walker. Or Shane, they'd do it silently."

"Shouldn't they have caught up with us by now?" Carol asked looking around her.

"There's nothing we can do about it anyway. Can't run around these woods, chasing echoes." Daryl told them, looking annoyed.

"So what do we do?" Lori asked.

"Same as we've been. Beat the bush for Sophia, work our way back to the highway."

"I'm sure they'll hook up with us back at the Rv." Andrea told Lori. Daryl and Carol began walking again, through the trees and the branches. "I'm sorry for what your going through. I know how you feel." I heard Andrea tell Carol.

"I suppose you do. Thank you. The thought of her out there herself..." Carol started. "It's the not knowing that's killing me. I just keep hoping and praying she doesn't wind up like Amy." Carol looked at Andrea who was dead silent. "Oh God... That's the worst thing I ever said!" Carol gasped.

"We're all hoping and praying with you, for what it'd be worth." Andrea shook her head but still had a cold face.

"I'll tell you what it's worth-not a damn thing!" Daryl told them. "It's a waste of time all this hoping and praying! 'Cause we're gonna locate that little girl, she's gonna be just fine." He told Carol with a determined face. "Am I the only one focusing 'round here? My god!"

"We'll lose the light before too long." Carol told the group. "I think we should call it."

"Let's head back." Lori said looking around the quiet woods.

"We'll pick it up again tomorrow?" Carol asked Lori.

"Yeah, we'll find her tomorrow." Daryl said making everyone look in his direction. Daryl may be a stubborn, hot headed man but everyone looked at him as a leader.

"How much farther." Lori asked.

"Not much. Mabye one hundred yards as the crow flies." Daryl answered.

"Too bad we're not crows." Andrea muttered as Carol followed her through a spider web.  
"Oh. Oh!" Andrea wiped it off of her stumbling from the fallen logs. "As the crow flies my ass." Carol turned around to see where Lori and Glenn were at. Carol let out a loud scream as a walker tried to grab me. "Carol?" Lori asked.

"CAROL!" Daryl shouted as Carol contuined to scream. The walker grabbed at her arms as she tried to push it away. "Andrea my knife!" She screamed at her. Her knife had fallen out of my pocket. Andrea quickly grabbed her knife and stuck it in the it's side, causing it to fall.

The walker got back on it's feet and went after Carol again, shoving her onto the ground. "HELP!" Carol screamed. Andrea started crawling towards her as Carol tried her best to keep the walker away from her face.

"Hey! Fucker!" Andrea called at it as Carol pushed it away, making it stumble and fall to the ground. A woman riding a horse charged at it with a baseball bat and smacked it's head making it fall to the ground. Daryl ran towards Carol and pulled her off the ground as she rubbed my head. 'Lori? Lori Grimes? Rick sent me, you've got to come now." The woman said looking around the group for Lori.

"What?" Lori asked panting.

"There's been an accident. Carl's been shot. He's still alive but you've got to come now!" Lori stood there with her mouth slightly open. "Rick needs you, come on!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. We don't know this girl!" Daryl said pointing at the woman. "You can't get on that horse."

"Rick said you have others on the highway,that big traffic snarl?" The woman on the horse asked.

"Uh-huh." Glenn said.

"Backtrack to Fairburn road. Two miles down is our farm, you'll see the mailbox. The name's Greene. Hyah!" She swung the reins as Lori climbed on and they rode away, the horse galloping. The walker she smacked made wheezing noises and tried to stand up. "Shut up!" Daryl shot the walker in the head. "What's wrong? Why are you holding your head?" Daryl asked.

"I-I bumped my h-head on the g-ground." Carol told him.

"Shhhh, were you bit?"

"I-I don't t-think so." He gave her a small smile.

"I don't know if Abby's okay!" Carol panicked.

"She's fine. She's tough." Daryl told her.

The walk back was silent, no one dared to say a word. The only sound was the group standing on the crunchy leaves on the forest floor or their heavy breathing.

Daryl would now and then look at Carol to see if she was doing okay. He knew She had hit her head pretty hard on the ground.

"I'm fine." Carol told him as he looked at her for the 6th time. Everyone looked up at her.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I don't need you checking on me. Pay attention to what's in front of you, not something behind you."

Daryl gave her a cold look. Carol's face went pale as he did. "Your not 'fine'. People who are 'fine' don't get paler eveytime I look at them." He sighed at her. "I just want to make sure your okay." Glenn and Andrea looked at Daryl who went a slight pink.

They finally got to the highway where their cars and the Rv were in the middle of the road. "Go rest for a bit." Daryl told Carol. nodded and went into the Rv bedroom. Carol laid down and fell asleep. She woke up when my pillow moved. Carol jumped off the bed and grabbed her knife and looked at the creature that had moved. Daryl. It was Daryl. Carol sighed at him as he burst out laughing.

They walked out the room with Daryl keeping her steady. He walked her over to Andrea who was trying to fix her gun. "I need my clip back. We're going out to find the girl." He told her. Andrea nodded and Daryl took Carol's hand and helped her out of the Rv. As they were almost in the woods they heard Andrea calling on them. "Wait! I'm coming to!"

"We're going for a walk. Shine some light in the forest. If she's out there, give her something to look at." Daryl told Dale as he stared at them.

"Do you think that's a good idea right now?" He asked them.

"Dale." Andrea said and walked away.

It was really quiet as they got deeper into the forest. "You really think we're gonna fine Sophia?" Andrea asked shining her torch around.

Carol's face went pale.

"Sorry!" Andrea said quickly.

"You got that look on your face, same as everybody else." Daryl shined his torch in her face. "What the hell's wrong with you people? We just started looking."

"Well, do you?"

"It ain't the mountains of Tibet. It's Georgia. She could be holed up in a farmhouse somewhere. People get lost and they survive, it happens all the time."

"She's only twelve."

"Hell, I was younger than her and I got lost. Nine days in the woods eating berries, wiping my ass with poison oak."

"They found you?" Carol asked, looking concerned.

"My old man was off on a bender with some waitress. Merle was doing another stint in juvie, didn't even know I was gone. I made my way back though. Went straight into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. No worse for wear. 'Cept my ass itched something awful." Andrea and Carol burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry." Andrea tried hard to stop herself from laughing. "I'm sorry, that is a terrible story." Andrea snorted as she finished.

"Only difference is Sophia's got people looking for her. I call that an advantage." Daryl said. As they got deeper into the forest they heard rustling, which made them more alert to what was happening around them.

They got closer and closer to the noise which was getting louder every time they moved towards the sound but as they almost reached it, they heard snarling. "What the hell?" Daryl said shining his torch on a walker that had a rope around it's neck and was hanging from a tree. There was a note on the tree so Daryl began to read. "Got bit. Fever hit. World gone to shit. Might as well quit.' Dumbass didn't know enough to shoot himself in the head. Turned himself into a big swinging peice of bait, and a mess." Andrea started gagging. "You alright?" Daryl asked her.

"Trying not to puke." Andrea told him.

"Go ahead if you gotta."

"No i'm fine. Let's just talk about something else for a moment. How'd you learn how to shoot?" Andrea asked, changing the subject.

"Gotta eat. That's one thing these walkers and us have in common." Daryl was still shining his torch on the walker. "I guess it's the closest he's been to food since he turned. Look at him, hanging up there like a big pinata. The other geeks came and ate all the flesh off his legs." Andrea started coughing and vomiting. Carol held her hair away from her face. "I thought we were changing the subject." Andrea moaned.

"Call that payback for laughing at my itchy ass." Daryl chuckled.

"There wasn't a lot that came up."

"Aren't you gonna..." She pointed to the walker.

"Nah, he ain't hurtin' nobody. Ain't gonna waste an arrow either. He made his choice, opted out...let him hang." Andrea walked closer to the walker as it snarled and growled at her. "You wanna live or not now?" Daryl asked as Andrea turned round to glare at him. "It's just a question."

"An answer for an arrow. Fair?" Andrea started.

"Mhm-hm." Daryl said.

"I don't know if I want to live, or if I have to, or if it's just a habit." Andrea stated.

"Not much of an answer." Daryl shot the walker in the eye with his crossbow, making the snarling stop. "Waste of an arrow." Daryl grabbed Carol's hand and they made their way back through the forest with Andrea behind them.

Carol began to cry and slammed the Rv door. Dale walked over to Andrea and Daryl. "We have to leave in the morning. We can't keep sitting here, it won't do any good." Dale told them.

"What about Sophia?" Daryl asked.

"We can keep searching, but we need to connect with our group. They are safe and sound at the farm, and we're still here in this snarl. Who knows when the hoard of walkers will come back, we need to keep everyone safe."

"Alright. When morning comes we'll leave her food and a sign." Daryl said.

"When morning comes." Dale repeated and walked off to the Rv.

**Not to sure what I think about this chapter but. This is a big one but I put up a small one yesterday. Xxx**


	10. Sunshine

**Sophia's POV**

I heard everyone in my group shouting my name. I think I'm getting crazy. I heard them say 'Sophia.'

I ran towards the lake and splashed myself in the face.

"Snap out of it." I told myself.

I heard feet scuffing on the forest ground.

I spun around and saw five walkers coming towards me. I grabbed my stick and charged at them.

I stabbed four of them in the eye but the fifth one was quick.

It fell ontop of me and I started to scream but church bells was stopping anyone who heard me scream.

I pushed the walker off me and quickly stabbed it in the eye.

**The highway POV**

When morning came Carol was a mess. She had snot coming out her nose and dried tears on her face. She replaced the dried tears with new ones.

Daryl was almost crying. He loved them like they were his own famiy. Now his 'daughter' was gone in the woods, alone. His other 'daughter' was at some farmhouse with her shot boyfriend. He was worried sick about them both.

Carol was worse because Abby was gone. She was worried that something happened to Abby.

Andrea wrote a message for Sophia on a car window. 'Sophia, stay here we will come everyday.'

Andrea went in Carol's car, Dale went into the Rv, Carol and Daryl went on Daryl's moterbike and Glenn and T-Dog left to go to the farmhouse because of T-Dog's condition.

They all left and headed towards the farmhouse.

**The farmhouse POV**

Abby was sitting beside Carl's bed. She didn't know what to do. She lost Sophia, she can't lose Carl too. 'No. I can't think like that.' Abby told herself.

Abby began singing to Carl.

"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
so I bowed my head and I cried

You are my sunshine my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear how much I love you  
So please don't take my sunshine away

I've always love you and made you happy,  
and nothing else could come between.  
But now you've left me to love another,  
You have shattered all of my dreams

You are my sunshine my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear how much I love you  
So please don't take my sunshine away."

Abby finished and Lori and Rick gave Abby big smiles. "Sorry. I just wanted to sing it to him." Abby said.

"You have a beautiful voice." Rick told her and Lori nodded her head.

"Thanks." Abby smiled.

Lori and Rick had shocked faces now.

Abby looked at Carl who was having a seizure.

"Hershel!" Rick screamed.

An old man called Hershel ran in and began to look at Carl. "There's nothing I can do. Just let him do this." Hershel left the room.

Abby began to cry and ran towards Lori and Rick who hugged her and made her face the other way.

Shane walked in without Otis and had a big bag of medicine.

Hershel then began to work.

Daryl could see a beautiful farmhouse that looked like nothing had touched it.

"Oh god..." Daryl started.

Carol jumped off Daryl's bike when it was parked and ran inside to see if Abby was okay.

Carol found Abby in the sitting room. "Mama!" Abby ran towards her mother and hugged her. "Where's Daddy?"

"Outside." Carol told her. "I'm gonna see Lori and Rick."

Abby ran outside and looked for Daryl. She spotted him putting up a tent. Abby ran towards him and Daryl turned around to see Abby running towards him.

Daryl put down the tent peices and let Abby run into his arms. "Daddy!" Abby said.

"Hey kid!" Daryl said. "I'm glad your okay!" Daryl kissed Abby's head.

"Carl got shot." Abby told him.

"I know. A woman on a horse told us."

"That's Maggie. She's really nice."

"Let's go see your mama." Daryl stood up and took Abby's hand. They walked into the beautiful farmhouse and Daryl looked at his surrondings.

"It reminds me of what things used to be like." Abby knew what Daryl was thinking.

"Well that's a good thing." Daryl told her.

"I suppose it is." Abby shrugged.

Abby and Daryl walked into the sitting room where Abby left Carol. Carol was sitting on the sofa and jumped when she heard their footsteps.

Daryl sat on the sofa next to Carol and told Abby to sit on his lap. Abby sat on his lap. "Can we go looking for Sophia?" Abby asked them.

"The whole groups looking for her tomorrow." Carol told her, making Abby frown.

"Well me and Daryl can go out. Then we can look for her tomorrow. Were looking double the time for her!" Abbu told her.

"I can take her if she really wants too. Will I?" Daryl asked Carol.

"No." We'll look tomorrow with the whole group." Carol told Daryl which made Abby run out the room and slam the front door.

**Abby POV**

I slammed the front door hard to make them understand how angry I am. I should just go look for Sophia myself. Yeah, I would look for her. I would bring her back as well.

I walked towards Daddy's moterbike and began to open the saddle bags. I saw a collection of knives. There was all sorts of shapes and sizes. I grabbed two very sharp knives and quickly and quietly ran into the woods.

I had been walking for ages and hadn't found any clues or footprints that could be Sophia's.

I saw a walker that was snarling and making it's way towards me. I gripped onto Daddy's knife and stabbed it in the head when it got close to me.

I quickly ran away as a few more walkers were coming. When I got away from them I called out to Sophia. "Sophia! It's me, Abby!" Incalled out to the echoing woods.

**Third person POV**

Daryl walked out of the sitting room and started to look for Abby. He looked all over the place! "Abby's gone!" Daryl told Carol who was panicking.

"What?" Carol had tears in her eyes.

"She must've went looking for Sophia. She was pretty pissed when you said she couldn't go." Carol was turning pale. She felt horrible. "I'm gonna go get Shane to go into the woods to help me look for Abby!" Daryl ran away from Carol to get Shane. "Shane!" Daryl called out to Shane who was sitting near his truck.

"Yeah?" Shane asked.

"Abby's gone. She's in the woods looking for Sophia! Can you go with me?"

"Yeah sure." Shane grabbed his shotgun and he and Daryl ran into the woods.

After a while of tracking her Daryl finally found her calling out to Sophia.

"Abby!" Daryl ran towards Abby and hugged her tightly.

"What?" She asked.

"You ran away! That's what!" Daryl took hold of her hand and they walked back to Shane.

"Let's go then." Shane started walking away from them.

"No. I'm looking for Sophia!" Abby stopped walking.

"Get moving, kid." Shane shoved her to get her moving.

"Get your hands off me!" Abby shouted.

Daryl turned around to see loads of walkers coming towards them. "Shit!" Daryl grabbed Abby's hand and ran.

Abby's hand slipped out of Daryl's hand and fell behind a bit. A few walkers were about to bite her...

"Leave her." Shane began walking away.

"What the fuck?" Daryl stabbed the walkers that were about to get Abby and picked her up and ran.

"Dick..." Abby muttered when she passed Shane. Daryl started laughing as Shane's face grew red.

They arrived back at the farm and Abby and Daryl started calling Shane everything.

"You fucking pissant! If that was Carl! You wouldn't be telling me to leave him!" Daryl shouted.

The group had heard them shouting and arguing which made them run towards them.

"Your such a dick." Abby walked away and Andrea looked at Abby like she was a badass.

Carol walked outside and seen Abby. She ran towards her and hugged her. "I was worries sick about you!" Carol held her tighter.

"I wanted to look for Sophia." Abby told her.

"I know honey."

"Shane was gonna let me die."

"What?!" Carol asked.

"I shouted so a bunch of walkers came towards us. My hand slipped out of Daryl's hand so I fell behind. Walkers were gonna bite me and when Daryl was gonna help me Shane told him to leave me."

Carol let go of Abby and walked towards Shane. "Why the hell would you do that?" Carol said.

"Well she made the walkers come." Shane told her. Carol slapped him in the face and Shane was about to hit her back. Daryl stepped in front of Carol and punched Shane multiple times.


	11. Shooting Class

**This is a short chapter. Sorry! **

When Daryl was finished with Shane he went to talk to Rick with Abby. Abby told the story and Daryl told Rick what he did to Shane.

"I don't care if he's your best friend! He doesn't deserve to be here! You should be thankful I'm not killing him." Daryl took Abby's hand and walked away.

"I'm gonna go ask mama something." Abby walked towards their tent.

"What you asking your mama?" Daryl shouted to her.

"Something." Abby smirked.

Abby opened their tent flap and sat down next to Carol. "Mama, I need to ask you something important."

"What is it?" Carol smiled.

"I want to learn how to protect myself. Against the walkers. Daddy had to save me today."

"Learn from who?" Carol asked.

"From Daddy and Rick."

"I-" Carol started.

"I don't want to end up like Sophia. I need to learn how to protect myself in case I get lost."

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Yaaaay!" Abby ran out the tent and ran towards Daryl and Rick. "Daddy, mama said you can teach me how to use a knife and a crossbow. Rick, mama said you can teach me how to shoot."

"I'm gonna have to ask Carol first." Rick walked towards Carol's tent.

"Let's go teach you how to use a knife and a crossbow." Daryl took Abby's hand and headed into the woods.

"I can't wait to learn!" Abby started jumping up and down.

"Take my crossbow." Daryl handed her his crossbow which was heavy. "It's heavy. Point it towards your target, steady it. Look through the scope and now shoot." Abby shot her target.

"Yeah!" Abby cheered.

"You don't need to be taught!"

"I'm better than you." Abby stuck out her tongue.

"Not yet." Daryl laughed.

Abby contuined to shoot her target. "I'm amazing at this!"

"Now lets find a walker and see if you can shoot it. I'll have my knife out in case you fail." Daryl told Abby and they walked into the woods and found a walker.

"I can do this." Abby told herself. She raised the crossbow and shot in the eye. "Yeah!"

"Damn."

"Can you teach me how to use a knife now?" Abby asked.

"Yeah."

"I took two of your knives when I went out into the woods." Abby took out the sharpest knife.

Daryl showed Abby how to hold it and how to get it in the walkers heads. They found another walker and Abby managed to kill it.

"I'm great at this." Abby smiled. "Do I get a crossbow?" Abby asked.

"Yeah. I'll go on a run and get you a crossbow. I'm gonna teach you how to skin animals and how to track. But that will be tomorrow." Daryl told Abby.

"Now Rick is gonna teach me how to use a gun." Abby and Daryl walked over to Rick.

"Carol said it's okay." Rick told them.

"Great. I can use a crossbow and a knife!" Abby grinned.

"That's good! Well I'm gonna get a group of people so they can learn." Rick walked into the farmhouse.

Carl came out of the farmhouse and ran towards Abby.

"Carl!" Abby ran towards him. "Are you okay?" Abby kissed his cheek.

"I'm fine now. I'm learning how to shoot." Carl told Abby.

"I am too! Daddy taught me how to use a crossbow and a knife." Abby grinned.

"Awesome!"

Rick came back over to them with a bag of guns and a group of people.

"Right! Let's head out!" Rick shouted.

Abby and Carl went in a car with Rick. Everyone else was in the other cars.

Abby and Carl sat in the back seats and held each others hands. "I can't wait to learn how to shoot!" Abby squealed.

"I can't wait either!" Carl smiled.

"Their not toys. I want you two to be very careful with them. Only use them when you absolutely have to." Rick told them.

"We will." Said Abby and Carl at the same time.

Rick stopped the car when he got to the shooting area. Empty cans were sitting on wooden shelves.

Everybody stepped out of their vehicles and found a place to shoot. Carl went next to Abby and Carol stood next to Beth.

Rick gave everyone guns and some ammo. "Aim for the target at all times. Imagine these are walker heads. Pull the clip back, aim and shoot."

Everyone tried it and Carl and Abby couldn't manage at first but got the hang of it.

"Your good shots." Rick told them. Rick looked over at Lori who was glaring at Rick for letting Carl use a gun. "Keep practising." Rick walked over to Lori and they started talking quietly.

"Your good at that." Carl told Abby.

"Sure am!" Abby smirked.

"How are you good at that?"

"I don't know it was the same when Daddy was teaching me how to use a crossbow and a knife. I got it first try." Abby grinned. "I'm a natural."

Carl laughed at her. "Your lucky."

Abby stuck her tongue out at Carl. "Call it what you want."

"I think that's enough for today!" Rick told the group.

"Andrea can go and do advanced training with me." Shane told Rick.

"Okay. Be back soon. Carl and Abby let's go." Rick went into his car. Everyone else went into their cars too.

"I'm gonna let you two have your own guns. Keep it in your holsters unless you need to use it." Rick handed them guns.

**Thoughts?**


	12. Sophia

"Oh wow!" Abby and Carl looked at their guns like they were gold.

Rick pulled the car up beside Hershel's farmhouse. Abby and Carl walked out with their guns in their holsters.

"We're about to look for Sophia." Rick walked away and collected a group to look for Sophia.

Daryl walked up to Abby with something behind his back. "Hey!" Daryl smiled.

"What you got there?" Abby asked.

"I got you a present." Daryl took a crossbow with arrows from behind his back.

"Thank you!" Abby screamed. Abby ran over to Daryl and hugged him and kissed him.

"I'm glad you like it." Daryl chuckled. Abby let go of Daryl and took her crossbow and arrows.

"We're going out in small groups." Rick walked over to them with the group looking for Sophia followed. "Abby, Daryl and Carl, Andrea, Glenn and T-Dog and me and Shane."

"I can trust you with Carl. Can't I?" Rick asked Daryl.

"Yeah." Daryl walked into the woods with Abby and Carl.

"Daddy said he's gonna teach me how to skin animals and how to track things." Abby bragged. Daryl chuckled at her.

"That's cool!" Carl smiled.

Abby and Daryl heard a quiet noise of someone or something running on leaves. "You got good hearing." Daryl told Abby.

"I sure do. Sophia! It's me, Abby!" Abby called. A little girl who looked like Abby but had some different features, stepped out from her cover behind a tree.

"Abby?" The girl asked.

"Sophia!" Abby ran towards Sophia and hugged her tightly.

"How did you survive?" Daryl asked, hugging her.

"No idea. I used a stick." Sophia took a sharp pointy stick out her pocket.

Daryl and Carl were walking in front with Abby and Sophia behind them, talking.

"Daddy taught me how to use a crossbow and knife. He's gonna teach me how to track something and how to skin animals." Abby told Sophia.

"Nice." Sophia smiled. "I'm starving." Sophia groaned.

"Were almost at camp. Your gonna love it!" Abby grinned.

They walked out of the woods and made their way to the beautiful farm.

"It's gorgeous!" Sophia and Abby ran up to the farmhouse.

"Girls." Carl grinned at Daryl who grinned back.

"Mama!" Abby and Sophia ran into Carol's tent.

"What-" Carol looked at Sophia. Carol stood up and hugged Sophia.

"Me and Daddy heard a noise so we thought it was Sophia." Abby told her mother who was crying.

"The rest of the group are back so let's go tell them." Carol, Abby and Sophia walked out of the tent.

They stopped and waited for Daryl and Carl. Carol kissed Daryl.

"Rick, look!" Abby and Sophia ran towards Rick.

"Sophia!" Rick hugged Sophia. "Sophia's back!" Rick shouted.

Everyone came rushing towards them and smiled as they saw the little girl they had been searching for.

"It was Abby and Daryl who found her." Carl said. "They both heard a noise and called out to her. I didn't even hear anything." Carl smiled.

Rick hugged Abby and shook hands with Daryl. "Well done. If anyone gets lost we know who to get." Rick smiled.

"We should be havin' a party." Abby smiled.

"Yeah we should. I'm gonna go talk to Hershel." Rick walked into the farmhouse.

Abby kissed Carl's cheek. "It feels good to have Sophia back."

"It sure does." Carl smiled and looked over to Sophia who was getting hugs from everyone.

"Awww. Look at those two." Carol smiled as Abby kissed Carl.

"He better watch where his lips are going." Daryl chuckled. "Soon it ain't gonna be kissing on the cheek. Then it ain't just gonna be kissing."

Carol laughed. "Shut up."

"Abby?" Carl asked.

"Yeah?" Abby looked up at him.

"You know that I love you, right?"

Abby smiled at him. "Of course I do! I love you too."

Carl kissed Abby but this time it wasn't on the cheek! Abby smiled at him.

"Told you." Daryl laughed.

Rick came out of the house with Hershel and Jimmy. They went into the woods and didn't say anything.

Shane started making a fuss about the barn.

"What's wrong with Shane?" Abby asked. All the children didn't know that there were walkers in the barn.

"No idea." Carl said.

Shane started handing guns out to people. "What the hell?" Abby started running towards Shane with Carl behind her.

"What are you doing?" Carl asked.

Shane turned around. "Take this." Shane handed Carl a gun. "I want you to shoot the walkers in the barn. Protect your mama. Protect Abby."

"Like you wanted to protect me." Abby glared at Shane. "This isn't your land! You can't do this!" Abby shouted.

"Get the fuck out my face." Shane pushed Abby out of his way.

"Don't touch her!" Carl shouted.

Rick, Hershel and Jimmy came back with walkers on sticks. "What the fuck..." Shane ran towards them.

Daryl pointed his gun at the walkers in case something happened. "Shane, stop." Rick told Shane.

"Why do you have guns on my property?" Hershel asked.

"Why do you have walkers?" Shane glared at him. Shane, Rick and Hershel began to argue. "Hey Hershel, man let me ask you something. Could a living, breathing person walk away from this?" Shane shot the walker in the stomach three times.

"Stop it!" Sophia shouted.

"Could someone who's alive take that?" Shane shot the walker again and again. "Why is it still coming? That's it's heart, it's lungs. Why is it still coming?"

"Shane, enough!" Abby shouted.

"Yeah your right, it is enough." Shane shot the walker in the head. It fell down and Hershel fell down with it. "We already risked our lives for a little girl that we thought was DEAD! Living next to a barn full of things that can kill us! Enough. Rick, it isn't like before. Now if ya'll want to live, if you wanna survive you gotta fight for it! I'm talking about fighting, right now!" Shane shouted.

"Shut up! You have no idea what your talking about!" Abby shouted.

Shane ran towards the barn and picked up a pickaxe and started hitting the padlock.

"No Shane! Do not do this!" Rick shouted.

"Stop!" Carl shouted. The doors flew open and walkers began tumbling out. Andrea, T-Dog, Daryl, Glenn and Shane began shooting the walkers as they came out.

**I loved Sophia so she wasn't dying! Thoughts?**


	13. Randall

Shaun and Annette came tumbling out of the barn. "Mom!" Beth screamed.

All the walkers were dead. Abby ran towards Shane with Carl following her. "You did this! You could've just left them! But no you always get what you want! Fuck face!"

"Your opinion doesn't matter to anyone. Your just a kid." Shane smirked.

Abby ran away from Shane and his stupid face.

Carl ran away and followed Abby. "Hey!" Carl shouted. "Hey!" Carl shouted louder.  
Carl caught up with Abby who waited on him. "Are you okay?"

"Nope."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Nope. My opinion doesn't matter because I'm just a kid." Abby glared at Shane.

"Your opinion doesn't matter to Shane. Everyone else thinks the opposite of Shane." Carl glared at Shane.

Abby smiled. "We're getting kicked out."

"How do you know?"

"Hershel said to your dad everyone would be kicked out if anyone does anything."

"Oh." Carl looked at his feet.

"Blame Shane." Abby sighed.

Abby and Carl walked towards Carol, Sophia and Daryl. "Hey." Daryl said.

"Hey!" Carl said.

"You need to watch your mouth." Carol told Abby.

"What?" Abby looked confused.

"Your using foul language." Carol glared at Abby.

"Oooooooh! Abby tut tut." Sophia giggled.

"Shut up." Abby nudged Sophia playfully.

Lori began shouting on Carl. "Gotta go!" Carl quickly kissed Abby and ran off towards his mother.

"What are we gonna do?" Sophia asked. "I just got here! Now Shane has to get us kicked out!"

"I know baby. I don't know what were gonna do." Carol hugged Sophia.

Hershel was walking towards his red truck. "What's Hershel doing?" Abby asked.

"No idea." Daryl looked at Hershel.

Hershel got in his truck and drove away from the farm. "I'm gonna tell Rick." Daryl ran off towards the farm house.

Rick and Glenn came out of the farm house and began to put some stuff in Carol's car. "I'll go with you!" Daryl said.

"No. If anything happens you need to be here." Rick shut his car door and began to drive.

Daryl walked back to Carol, Sophia and Abby. "What was that about?" Carol asked.

"Rick and Glenn are going to get Hershel." Daryl told her. "Were going to our tent." Daryl smirked at Carol and took her hand.

"We are?" Carol giggled.

"Yeah." Daryl and Carol opened the tent flap.

"You should meet all the new people." Abby looked at Sophia.

"Sure!" Sophia grabbed Abby's hand. They went around Hershel's farm, asking everyone their names.

Carol was lying on the ground with Daryl kissing her. They both had their clothes on. Carol moaned as Daryl kissed her neck, over and over.

"We will skip Beth." Abby told Sophia who looked puzzled. "She's in shock because her mama was in the barn." Sophia nodded. They walked over to a brunette who was very pretty. "This is Maggie!" Abby smiled.

"Hiya!" Maggie smiled at them. "Is this Sophia?"

"Yes. I'm Sophia." Sophia smiled at her.

"What are you guys doing?" Maggie asked.

"I was just letting Sophia meet everybody that's new here." Abby told her.

"Oh okay." Maggie smiled. "Well I'll leave you to it!" Maggie walked away from them.

"She's really nice!" Sophia smiled. Abby led her towards a teenage boy.

"This is Jimmy." Abby smiled. Jimmy turned around when he heard his name.

"Hi. You must be Sophia." Jimmy smiled. "Damn! It's hard to tell you apart."

"Just remember that I'm the cute one!" Abby grinned.

Sophia shoved Abby. "No your not!" Sophia laughed.

Abby and Sophia walked back to their tent. They opened the flap to see Daryl kissing Carol.

"Ewwwwwww! Gross! Get a room!" Sophia screamed.

"We had a room 'til you two showed up!" Daryl stopped kissing Carol.

Abby burst out laughing. "Now I know what to do with Carl!" Abby ran out the tent laughing.

"She better not do that." Daryl gave a tiny smile.

"Oh but she will." Carol laughed.

It was turning dark and Rick, Glenn and Hershel hadn't appeared. "I'm going out for them." Lori stood up and put a gun in her pocket and opened Maggie's car door.

"You can't go out there!" Dale said.

"That's my husband!" Lori said and she slammed the door and drove away.

"Hey! Guess what I just learnt!" Abby said to Carl.

"What?" Carl asked.

"How to kiss you. I saw Mama and Daddy to it." Abby and. Carl burst out laughing.

"Don't do it to me! If adults do it, it's gross." Carl laughed.

Shane went out to get Lori because he was worried about her. Carl was worried as well.

"She's fine!" Abby kissed his cheek.

"How do you know?" Carl asked.

"I know your mom. She's brave and she's tough! She'll make it." Abby patted Carl's back.

Shane's car pulled up beside the Rv. Shane and Lori walked out of the car. Lori was all bloody.

"Mom!" Carl ran towards Lori.

"The hell happened?" Daryl looked Lori up and down.

"Are you okay?" Abby asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Lori told them.

"Your not fine. What about the baby!" Shane said.

"A baby? Mom your pregnant?" Carl asked. Lori didn't say anything. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"That was not your secret to tell!" Abby hissed at Shane.

"Back off kid!" Shane shoved Abby out of his way.

It was morning when Rick, Glenn and Hershel appeared. There was someone in the back with Hershel.

"What the fuck is this?" Shane ran towards them.

"That's Randall." Rick said.

**I'm so sorry that I didn't post! I have tons of homework. I will try and post one tomorrow! **

**Thoughts?**


	14. Beth

"Why did you bring him here?" Shane glared at Rick.

"He's injured. We tied something around his eyes. He can't see." Rick told him.

Shane walked away from Rick and glared at him.

"Someone's grumpy." Sophia smirked.

"I know." Carl sighed.

"What is up with Shane? Ever since he came back without Otis he became a dick." Abby asked.

"No idea." Carl laughed.

"That's twice he's shoved me out of his way." Abby sighed.

"Yeah, well he better not do it again." Carl sounded angry.

"Awwwwww!" Sophia smiled.

"What?" Abby asked.

"Look at you sticking up for Abby." Sophia grinned.

"Shut up." Abby shoved Sophia and laughed as Sophia lost her balance and fell.

Sophia and Carl started laughing with Abby. "Here. Let me help you up." Abby stuck her hand out for Sophia to grab.

Sophia pulled Abby to the ground when she grabbed her hand. "Carl why don't you help Abby up." Sophia winked at Abby.

"No way!" Carl laughed.

Abby and Sophia stood up and wiped the dirt off them with their hands. Abby looked at her dirty hands and wiped the dirt on Carl. "Your gross!" Carl said.

"Your cute! I took that as a compliment so your getting one." Abby smirked.

Rick had put Randall in the barn and put handcuff's on him. Daryl walked in after Rick and asked him a few questions. Everyone thought it was just questions until they saw Daryl's bloody knuckles.

"What did you do?" Abby looked up at him.

"Asked him a few questions." Daryl showed them his knuckles.

"So your beating him?" Dale asked.

"I was getting answers to my questions." Daryl said.

"What are we gonna do about this asshole?" Shane asked.

"We give him a few supplies, drive out away from the farm and let him go." Rick told him.

"Why don't we kill him?" Shane asked.

"What has he done to us?" Sophia asked.

"Nothing." Abby said.

"Why don't we drop him off!" Dale said.

"He's a threat!" Shane shouted.

"We should go inside and talk about it with everyone. Apart from the kids." Daryl said.

Everyone walked inside and Carl, Abby and Sophia were right behind them.

"Can you take some food up to Beth?" Lori asked.

Abby nodded and took the tray from the counter. Abby walked upstairs with Sophia and Carl following her.

"Beth?" Abby opened the door. Beth was lying on the bed and was looking right in front of her.

"We brought you some food." Sophia smiled.

Abby, Sophia and Carl sat on Beth's bed. "Who's that?" Beth looked at Sophia.

"Sophia. We found her." Carl smiled.

Abby placed the food on the cabinet beside the bed. "Just eat it when you want." Abby smiled and walked out the room. Carl and Sophia came out the room a few minutes later.

Abby and Carl were about to go downstairs until Sophia shouted on them. "Abby, Carl! Stop!"

"What?" Carl asked.

"Your not allowed!" Sophia said.

"Stop being a goodie goodie!" Abby said and her and Carl continued to walk downstairs.

"I vote we get rid of him!" Shane said.

"Your wrong." Abby walked into the sitting room where the adults were sitting.

"What?" Shane looked confused.

"Your wrong about Randall." Abby said.

"Your a kid. Get upstairs. Now." Shane glared at Abby.

Carl walked into the sitting room. "Carl!" Lori gasped as she saw him come in. "You should know better!"

"C'mon Carl. Get upstairs." Shane patted Carl's back.

"Your rude to Abby. Treat her like you treat me or treat me like you treat her." Carl glared at Shane.

"Get upstairs." Lori told Carl.

Carl grabbed Abby's hand and walked upstairs. "My god I hate Shane!" Abby said loudly so everyone could hear.

"I hate how he treats you." Carl said.

"I'm gonna check on Beth." Abby opened Beth's bedroom door. "Hey." Abby smiled. Abby looked at the tray of food on the cabinet. The knife was missing from the tray.

"Give it to me now!" Abby said.

"What?" Beth asked.

"Give me the knife. Now!" Abby held her hand out. Beth put the sharp knife into Abby's hand.

Abby walked out of the room and went downstairs to the kitchen. "Beth took this knife from her food tray." Abby showed them the knife.

"What?" Maggie asked.

"Beth took this knife from her tray." Abby put the knife on the counter.

"We should get someone to watch her." Maggie ran upstairs.

Abby heard shouting and screaming from Maggie and Beth. Carl and Sophia walked downstairs.

"What's that about?" Sophia asked.

"Beth took the knife from her food tray." Abby told her.

"Oh." Carl said.

"I know." Abby sighed.

"Do you know what were doing with Randall?" Carl asked.

"No idea." Abby said.

Abby, Carl and Sophia ran outside to talk to Rick. "Dad." Carl said. "What are we doing with Randall?"

"We already tried to drop him off but there were too much walkers. We tried that earlier on today." Rick told him.

"What are you gonna do with him now?" Abby asked.

"We think were gonna hang him." Rick said.

"When?" Sophia asked.

"Tonight." Rick said.

It was dark now and Daryl, Rick and Shane were in the barn with Randall.

Dale heard a noise so he went to the check what it was. Daryl was undoing Randall's rope around his hands.

"Get up." Daryl grunted and shoved Randall to get him up on his feet.

Dale started screaming and Daryl quickly tied Randall up again and ran towards the screaming Dale with Shane and Rick.

"Dale!" Abby shouted and grabbed her crossbow with it's arrows and then ran towards him.

"Dale!" Andrea shouted.

Daryl, Rick and Shane were already there. Abby and Andrea reached Dale a few minutes later. A walker had ripped Dale's stomach open.

The rest of the group reached them a few minutes later. "Dale!" Andrea cried.

Abby and Sophia ran towards Daryl and hugged him. "Daddy, Dale's in pain." Abby and Sophia started crying.

"Is Dale gonna be okay?" Sophia asked.

"Yes honey." Carol said.

Rick was about to shoot Dale but he couldn't do it. Abby and Sophia let go of Daryl. Daryl took Rick's gun. "Sorry brother." Daryl said and then shot Dale in the head.

"We should thank Dale by putting Randall away." Abby said.

Everyone nodded except Shane. "I don't think so." Shane said.

"Well were thanking Dale not you." Abby snapped.

"Watch your mouth!" Shane hissed.

"Abby's right." Rick said. "Now we get rid of the walkers around here."

Abby smirked at Shane and walked to her tent.

**Sorry for taking ages. I wrote a few different things for this chapter but I didn't really like it. I'm still not sure about this one. **


	15. Shane

Rick, Shane and Randall went away in a car so they could drop off Randall. "Your in charge." Rick told Daryl.

"Okay." Daryl nodded. Rick and Shane took Randall out of the barn but Randall had something over his eyes, headphones in his ears and his arms and knees tied up.

"Your just dropping him off, right?" Abby asked Rick.

"Yes. You don't have to worry." Rick patted her shoulder.

"I'm worried about Shane doing something." Abby whispered.

"So am I." Rick hugged her.

"Don't do anything to Shane that you'll regret." Abby walked away from Rick and towards Daryl.

"Hey!" Daryl gave her a small smile.

"Dad, when are you gonna teach me how to track and how to skin an animal." Abby asked.

"Soon. Not today." Daryl told her.

"Okay. I was just checking to see if you were still planning on teaching me." Abby said.

Rick, Shane and Randall were about to leave. Lori was hugging Rick and Carl was standing next to her.

"We'll be back soon." Rick and Shane shoved Randall into the trunk of the car. Rick went into the drivers seat and Shane went into the passenger's seat.

"Bye!" Sophia waved.

Abby, Sophia and Carl were sitting on a small wooden bench on the porch. "When do you think they'll be back?" Sophia asked.

"Soon enough." Abby replied.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Sophia asked.

Abby glared at Sophia and jerked her head towards Carl who was not happy about his dad leaving. "I know they'll be fine." Abby told her.

"I hope they will be okay." Carl sighed. "Why does my dad always have to go out and do things?" Carl asked.

"He's kind of the leader." Sophia said.

"Hey! Our Dad goes out a lot too!" Abby glared at Carl. "Our dad goes hunting, looks for supplies and look for people." Abby pointed to Sophia.

"It wasn't Daryl who found Sophia. It was you." Carl said.

"We both heard the noise! We both found her!" Abby began to get angry.

"Just keep telling yourself that." Sophia giggled at Abby's red face.

"Idiots." Abby stood up and walked away from them. Why did they think it was just her?

"Hey honey!" Carol smiled.

"Hey Mama!" Abby gave her a tiny smile.

"What's up?" Carol asked.

"Oh nothing!" Abby forced a smile.

"You look annoyed." Carol frowned.

"I'm fine." Abby gritted her teeth.

"Tell me what's wrong." Carol put her hands on Abby's shoulders.

"It's just that Carl and Sophia say I found Sophia and Daddy didn't."

"Their just being silly! Sophia should know better though!" Carol frowned.

"I know. I got angry at them." Abby stuck her tongue out at Sophia and Carl who were still laughing.

Daryl walked over to them and kissed Carol. Daryl went on his knees and tapped his cheek.

"What?" Abby giggled.

"You gonna kiss my cheek or what?" Daryl chuckled.

Abby kissed Daryl's cheek. "You happy now?" Abby smiled.

"Yup! Your kisses are wonderful!" Daryl laughed.

"I'm gonna start working on dinner." Carol went inside the farmhouse.

"I'm bored." Abby sighed.

"That's 'cause your a boring person." Daryl smiled.

"Hey!" Abby shoved Daryl gently.

"I'm just telling the truth." Daryl laughed.

"What can we do?" Abby moaned.

"We could practise shooting your crossbow?" Daryl suggested.

"Yes!" Abby smiled.

Daryl and Abby took a rotten apple and placed it on the ground, in front of a tree. "You can go first." Daryl smiled.

"I was gonna." Abby took out one arrow and put it in her crossbow. She looked through the scope and pulled the trigger.

The arrow went right in the middle of the apple. "Yeah!" Abby smiled.

"Good shot." Daryl smiled.

"I catch on fast!" Abby smiled. "First time I used the crossbow I got the target first try!"

"Show off." Daryl laughed. Daryl put an arrow in his crossbow and shot the apple right in the center.

"Were both good!" Abby said.

"Nah. Your good and I'm amazing." Daryl smirked.

Abby and Daryl walked back up to the farmhouse. I'm gonna go talk to your Mama." Daryl walked inside.

Carl and Sophia smirked at Abby who was glaring at them. "C'mon! Stop being moody!" Sophia laughed.

"Stop saying it was just me who found you." Abby snapped.

"Okay! Were sorry." Carl said.

"I'm not!" Sophia grinned.

Carl stood up from his spot on the bench and took Abby's hand. "C'mon." Carl pulled Abby away from the porch.

Daryl walked into the kitchen. "Hey!" Daryl kissed Carol.

"Where were you?" Carol asked.

"Me and Abby were practising shooting with our crossbows."

"Oh okay." Carol didn't look happy.

"I know you don't like her to have her own weapons but she needs to!" Daryl said.

"I don't like it because she's a little girl!" Carol looked annoyed.

"She's 11! 12 soon!"

"I don't care."

"Do you want her to get hurt! She might even get killed!" Daryl hissed.

"Do NOT talk to me like that!" Carol was turning red. "Leave me alone!"

Daryl walked out the kitchen and left Carol alone.

Carl was taking Abby behind the farmhouse. "Alone. Finally." Carl laughed.

Carl kissed Abby for a long time. "Watch out in case someone comes behind you." Abby said.

"It'll be fine!" Carl quickly looked behind him.

Daryl went to his and Carol's tent and thought about what Carol might be feeling. It's a horrible thing to say that your kid might die, especially to a mother.

Rick and Shane's car came back but Randall was there.

"Your dad!" Abby smiled when she heard the car engine. Abby and Carl ran out from behind the back of the farmhouse.

"Dad!" Carl shouted.

"What the fudge nuggets?" Abby saw Randall.

"What happened?" Lori asked as she looked at Rick's face which had cuts and bruises.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Rick reassured her.

Shane was glaring at everyone and then walked into the woods.

"I'll get him. You get Hershel to check you out." Abby ran into the woods after Shane.

"Why the hell are you following me for?" Shane turned around.

"Rick's getting Hershel to check him. You should too!" Abby said.

"I'd rather not." Shane continued walking deeper into the woods.

"Shane, stop!" Abby ran next to him.

"Leave me or else I'll-" Shane started.

"You'll what?" Abby interrupted.

"Know what? Let's have some fun!" Shane put on a fake smile.

"What?" Abby asked.

Shane began to take off Abby's pants. Abby tried to scream but Shane slammed her head into a tree.

"Your gonna be quiet." Shane unbuckled his belt. Abby took this as an oppertunity and ran out of the woods.

"Help!" Abby shouted as Shane chased her.

"You little bitch!" Shane shouted.

Daryl heard Abby screaming and shouting. Carol turned around and saw Abby running across the field with no pants on.

"What the hell?" Carol shouted.

Abby reached the farmhouse and jumped into Daryl's arms. "Daddy!" Abby cried.

"The fuck happened?" Daryl asked.

"Shane tried to rape me!" Abby cried.

**Sorry that I haven't been posting. I love reading your reviews!**

**Thoughts?**


	16. Infected

**Im sorry that I have only posted short chapters. But I have worked on a big chapter so here it is! **

"What the fuck?" Daryl shouted at Shane.

"Let's go get you dressed." Maggie took Abby and Sophia's hands and took them inside.

"You gonna do anything or should I?" Daryl asked Rick.

Rick took Shane by the arm and dragged him away from the group.

Daryl walked towards the car and yanked Randall out. Randall was shoved into the barn by Daryl.

Abby, Maggie and Sophia were in Beth's bedroom. Beth was okay now even though she tried to kill herself. Poor Beth was outside where all the arguing was happening.

"Here." Maggie handed Abby a pair of Beth's jeans. "Beth's about you size."

"Thanks." Abby took the pants from Maggie's hand and quickly put them on.

"What happened?" Sophia whispered.

"Shane. He tried to r-rape me." Abby looked at her feet.

"I'm not gonna let him touch you." Maggie hugged Abby.

Maggie was like Abby's older sister who was very kind and gentle.

"Do I have to go back out there?" Abby asked.

"No. You can stay in here. If anyone wants to talk to you they can come in here." Maggie looked out of the window.

"What's happening?" Sophia asked.

"I can't see Rick or Shane. Daryl and your Mama are outside your tent. Everyone else is silent and looking shocked.

"I knew Shane was horrible but not that horrible." Sophia said.

"Can we just drop this? Please!" Abby said and Sophia nodded quickly.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about Shane hurting you anymore." Maggie giggled.

"What?" Sophia asked as she came to the window.

"Daryl's beating the shit out of him!" Maggie laughed as Daryl punched Shane in the face.

"Hey let me see!" Abby giggled and ran to the window.  
Daryl looked up to see Abby, Sophia and Maggie laughing as Shane was getting his ass kicked.

Daryl grinned at them and began to kick Shane's ass. Rick ran over to them and tried to get Daryl off of Shane.

"Enough!" Rick shouted at them. "I have spoken to Shane and he will stay away from your family!"

"Fuck that! You should be kicking him out!" Daryl pointed at Shane.

"He won't do it again!" Rick said.

"You don't know shit! He's a danger to this group! He's trying to rape 12 year olds! If he wasn't your best buddy then you'd be kicking him out!" Daryl walked towards his tent.

"Shane! Why did you have to do that to her?!" Rick looked stressed out.

"She needed to learn a lesson." Shane walked away from Rick.

"Maggie?" Sophia asked.

"Yes honey?" Maggie smiled.

"Our Daddy looks like he's gonna burst into flames." Sophia pointed at Daryl's red face and looked up at Maggie.

"He has a right to look like that." Maggie told her.

Sophia quickly nodded and looked at the window.

The bedroom door opened and Maggie stood in front of Abby and Sophia and grabbed the closest thing next to her which was a lamp.

"It's okay it's us." Carol said and she walked into the room with Daryl.

Abby ran towards Carol and Daryl and hugged them. "Are you okay?" Daryl whispered.

"Yeah. I'm fine now I guess." Abby smiled.

"I'll be back in a minute." Maggie smiled at them and left the room.

"Are you hurt?" Carol checked her for bruises and cuts.

"My head hurts. Shane slammed it into a tree." Abby said.

Carol pulled Abby's hair back to check her head. "It's bleeding." Carol gasped. "Shane wasn't like this before."

"After Shane came back without Otis he has been awkward and horrible. I think he killed Otis for bait." Abby told them.

"Do not repeat that to anyone else." Sophia said.

"I wasn't gonna. You really think I want what just happened to happen again?" Abby looked at Sophia like she was crazy.

"Of course you don't." Carol said.

Maggie opened the bedroom door. "What were you doing?" Abby asked.

"I was asking my Dad if you guys could stay in the house for a while. It is turning Winter." Maggie smiled at them.

"He said?" Sophia smiled.

"Dad said that your group should have been in this house a while ago." Maggie said.

"So were kinda living in here now?" Abby asked.

"Yeah!" Maggie grinned at her. "My Dad is telling Rick as we speak."

"I can't remember the last time I lived in a house." Abby looked upset.

Carol hugged her. "Well then living in here is good." Carol smiled.

"We should go and get our stuff." Sophia took Carol's hand and ran out the room.

"Can I go out and get my things?" Abby asked.

"Yes but I'm going with you." Daryl took Abby's hand and followed Sophia and Carol.

When they walked out the house everyone stopped what they were doing so they could stare at Abby.

"Guys!" Glenn waved his arms to get everyone's attention. "Stop staring at her. Leave her." Glenn smiled at Abby who was smiling at him.

"You heard him! Stop staring at her!" Daryl growled.

Everyone quickly stopped looking at Abby and continued to do what they were doing.

Abby and Daryl opened the tent flap and walked in. Carol and Sophia were already shoving their clothes into bags.

Abby and Daryl sat down and they put their things into the bags.

"I can't wait to move in!" Sophia smiled.

"It will be warmer." Carol said.

"Daryl!" Rick shouted.

"I'll be back in a minute." Daryl walked out of the tent.

"I'm finished packing." Abby stood up and put the bag over her shoulder.

"Wait on us or your Daddy." Carol told her.

Daryl walked into the tent. "Abby are you finished packing?" Daryl asked.

"Yup!" Abby jumped up and grabbed Daryl's hand. They walked out of the tent and put their bags on the porch.

Lori picked up some bags but Abby stopped her. "I'll do it!" Abby took the bags from her.

"It's fine." Lori told her.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Abby took the bags inside.

Abby walked into the sitting room to put the bags down. Shane was sitting on the couch.

"Can I talk to you?" Shane stood up and slowly walked towards Abby.

"No. Get away from me." Abby quickly put the bags down and tried to get out the room. Shane stood in front of the door and wouldn't let her past.

"I want to talk." Shane's face was getting red.

"I don't!" Abby glared at him. "Daddy!" Abby screamed.

Daryl ran inside and tried to open the sitting room door. "Abby?" Daryl called out.

"Yes! I'm in here! Shane won't let me out!" Abby screamed in pain after she finished her last sentence.

Daryl kicked down the door and ran towards Abby who was crying. "What the fuck did you do to her?" Daryl pushed Shane.

"Nothing." Shane laughed.

Daryl picked up Abby and took her to Hershel. "What happened?" Hershel asked.

"No clue. Shane did something to her." Daryl told him.

Hershel put Abby on the bed and began to examine her. "Patricia, would you go tell Rick and Carol." Hershel told the woman who was standing next to him.

Rick and Carol ran into the room. Carol ran to Abby's bed and hugged her gently. "What happened?" Rick asked.

"Shane. I don't know what he did but he wouldn't let Abby out of the Sitting room and she screamed in pain." Daryl looked at Abby who had a bloody head.

"Shit..." Rick rubbed his face. "We need to sort out this Randall thing too."

"I thought you decided what you were doing." Carol said.

"It's not working. Were killing him. Can you go get him?" Rick asked Daryl.

"Sure. What are you gonna do about Shane?" Daryl asked.

"I will talk to him." Rick left the room to find Shane.

"Will she be okay?" Carol asked Hershel.

"She's fine." Hershel patted Carol's back.

Daryl went outside and walked to the barn where Randall was. Randall wasn't there. "Fuck..." Daryl ran to the house to find Rick.

"Where's Shane?" Rick asked as Daryl finally found him.

"No idea but Randall's gone." Daryl said.

Shane walked out of the woods with a bloody nose. "Shane!" Rick shouted.

"He ran away! I followed him and he clocked me and stole my gun!" Shane shouted.

"Are you okay?" Andrea asked.

"Daryl and Glenn come with us, as for the rest of you go inside and lock the doors." Rick told them.

"We were gonna let him go anyway." Sophia said.

"The plan was to cut him loose far away from here, not at our front step with a gun." Rick told her.

"Be safe." Carol kissed Daryl for a long time. Everyone looked shocked because they had never seen them kiss. Well, Carl, Abby and Sophia have.

Abby kissed Daryl's cheek and Sophia did the same. "Be safe Daddy!" Abby called out to him as he walked into the woods with Glenn.

Everyone began to run towards the house. When they got in T-Dog locked the doors and stood in front of the main door.

"Mama, I hope Daddy will be okay." Sophia sighed.

"So do I." Carol smiled at her.

Abby and Carl were sitting upstairs in Maggie's bedroom. "I want Dad." Carl looked out of the window.

"I know you do. I want Daddy." Abby sighed.

Maggie opened the door and popped her head in. "Abby, Daryl's here but he's just about to leave again to look for Rick."

Abby ran downstairs and jumped into Daryl's arms. Everyone smiled at her because she had a really good relationship with Daryl.

"Hey Pumpkin!" Daryl kissed her forehead.

"I'm so glad your okay!" Abby hugged him tighter.

"I'll be back soon. I need to go look for Rick and Shane."

I climbed out of the window and ran towards the woods. I had to find Dad. I ran towards shouting and crying. Was it Dad? I finally reached the noise and saw Dad walking towards me and then start to plead with me.

A gunshot echoed through the empty forest and Lori started panicking. "What the hell is going on?" She panted.

"We found Randall." Daryl said putting Abby down.

"Is he in the shed?" Sophia asked.

"He's a walker." Daryl told them.

"Did you find the walker that bit him?" Hershel asked.

"No, the weird thing is , he wasn't bit." Glenn said.

"His neck was broke." Daryl said and everyone frowned at them.

"You can't be serious." Carol said.

"Shane and Randall's tracks were right on top of each other. And Shane ain't no tracker, so he didn't come up behind him. They were together." Daryl stated.

"This is why you need to teach me how to track." Abby sighed.

"Will you please go back out there and look for Rick and Shane." Lori asked desperately.

"You got it." Daryl loaded his crossbow. Daryl took Abby's hand and walked out to the porch.

"Daddy!" Abby said. "Look!" Abby pointed to the massive group of walkers coming across the field.

"Patricia, kill the lights." Hershel said quietly.

"I'll go get the guns." Andrea ran inside.

"Mabye they'll just pass, like the herd on the highway." Glenn shrugged his shoulders. "Shouldn't we just go inside?"

"Not unless there's a tunnel downstairs that I don't know 'bout. A herd that size will rip the house down." Daryl told him.

Lori ran outside. "Carl's gone!"

"What?" Abby asked.

"He was upstairs and now I can't find him!" Lori was shaking.

"Mabye he's hiding?" Glenn suggested.

"He's supposed to be upstairs! I'm not leaving without my boy!" Lori told them.

"Were not. Were gonna go look again and were gonna find him." Carol took Lori inside.

"Get your stuff ready to leave." Daryl told them. "Abby, Sophia go get my stuff and Carol's stuff!"

Abby and Sophia ran inside and grabbed everyone's bags and weapons. They walked outside and Maggie had a bag of guns at her feet.

"Maggie..." Glenn looked shocked.

"You grow up country, you pick up a thing or two." Maggie said.

"They got the numbers, it's no use." Daryl said. Abby handed him his bag.

"You can go if you want." Hershel told him as Abby took out her gun and made sure her knife was in a place she could get quickly.

"You gonna take 'em all?" Daryl asked.

"We have guns. We have cars." Sophia said.

"Kill as many as we can." Maggie cocked her gun and handed a gun out to everyone. "Then we can use the cars to lead them off the farm."

"Are you serious?" Sophia asked.

"This is my farm. I'll die here." Hershel cocked his shotgun.

"Alright. It's as good a night as any." Daryl muttered and threw Abby, Sophia Carol and his own backpacks into his saddle bags on his motorbike.

"Sophia, go inside and help your mother and Lori." Daryl told her. Sophia nodded and quickly ran inside. "Abby, get on!" Daryl climbed on to his motorbike and patted the seat for Abby to sit on.

They drove to the barn that was in flames. "Slow down a bit!" Abby shouted. Daryl slowed down so Abby could get a good shot of the walkers.

"Damn girl!" Daryl laughed and helped her shoot a few walkers.

"Good practise!" Abby smiled.

"Must of been Rick or Shane that started that fire! Mabye they're trying to get out back. Why don't you circle around?" Daryl told Jimmy who was in the Rv.

"Got it!" Jimmy put his thumb up.

"I'm gonna go get Mama and Sophia!" Abby started to climb of the bike.

"No your not! I won't lose you!" Daryl told her.

"You won't!" Abby kissed his cheek. "Drive around for a bit until I come out!"

Daryl nodded and shot a few walkers before driving away from Abby. Abby ran towards the house and shot every walker in her way.

"Mama! Sophia!" Abby shouted as she reached the house. "It's now or never!" Abby shouted to the women in the house.

Abby ran out of the house and the women followed her. Patricia and Beth were behind a bit. Patricia began screaming in pain as a walked bit into her arm.

Beth began crying and wouldn't let go of Patricia and tried to pull her away from the walkers surrounding her.

Lori shot Patricia in the head and grabbed Beth. Abby turned around and saw only Lori, Sophia and Beth. Where was Carol?

T-Dog and Andrea stopped their truck in front on them. "Get in!" T-Dog shouted. Beth, Sophia and Lori jumped into the car. "Abby, you too!" Andrea shouted.

"No! My Daddy is taking me!" Abby shouted and ran towards Daryl.

Carol was cornered by a few walkers and Andrea jumped out of the car to try and save her.

"Andrea!" Lori shouted as a walker fell on top of her. "We've got to go!" Lori shouted at T-Dog. T-Dog started to drive again.

"Daddy!" Abby screamed as she got closer to Daryl's motorbike. "Mama!" Abby screamed and pointed to Carol who had a group of walkers getting closer to her.

Abby jumped on Daryl's bike and patted his back when she had a good grip. Daryl stopped at Carol. "Get on, I ain't got all day!" Daryl shouted to her.

Carol ran toward them, and climbed on the bike and held on to Abby. "Abby!" Carol kissed Abby's head.

It was just Abby, Daryl and Carol that hadn't left the farm yet. Abby started shooting the walkers that were blocking their path. "Shit!" Abby shouted as Daryl just dodged a walker.

Carol glared at Abby who started laughing with Daryl. "I hope Carl's okay." Abby sighed as they drove into the woods.

"We all do. Should we go to the highway?" Carol asked Daryl.

"The highway Sophia get chased?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah." Abby said.

"I'll look and see if I can see the rest of the group."

Daryl stopped at the highway. "It's Hershel and Maggie's car" Abby smiled.

Carl ran out of his cover behind the car and ran towards Abby. "Abby!" Carl smiled.

"Carl!" Abby hugged him. "I'm so glad your okay!" Abby kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad your okay!" Carl kissed her. A few cars stopped beside them and they looked like they belonged to the group.

"Sophia!" Abby, Carol and Daryl ran towards Sophia.

"Mom!" Carl ran towards his mother and hugged her.

"How's you find us?" Rick asked as everyone got out of the cars.

"Well, this guy's tail lights zigzagging all over the road- figured he had to be Asian to drive like that." Daryl laughed.

"Good one." Glenn grinned.

"Where's Andrea?" Maggie asked.

"She tried to save me but a walker took her down and I haven't seen her since." Carol sighed.

"Patricia?" Hershel asked.

"They got her too." Beth hugged Hershel and started crying. "Took her out from me. I was holding on to her, Daddy. She just..." Beth couldn't finish her sentence. "What about Jimmy?"

"He was in the Rv. It got overrun." Rick told Beth.

"You definitely saw Andrea? There were loads of them." Lori asked Carol.

"She fell and I couldn't see her." Carol said.

"I'm gonna go back." Daryl told them.

"No." Rick said.

"We can't leave her!" Daryl said.

"We don't even know if she's there." Lori argued.

"She isn't there. She's somewhere else, or she's dead. There's no way to find her." Rick said.

"So were not even gonna look for her?" Glenn looked scared that Andrea was along now.

"That's not fair, Rick." Abby glared at Rick. "We looked for Sophia."

Daryl smiled at Abby because she would always stick up for what she believe's in.

"You would want us to go back for you." Abby continued.

"Stop! It's not safe!" Rick told her.

"Either was having Shane in the group!" Abby hissed at Rick.

"She has a point." Glenn admitted.

"Thank you!" Abby smiled at Glenn.

"We have to keep moving. There are too many walkers around here." Rick ignored Abby.

"I say we head east." T-Dog suggested.

"Stay off the main roads. The bigger the roads, the more walkers like this one." Daryl pointed to a stray walker coming towards them.

"I got it." Abby shot the walker with her crossbow.

Carol went in the car with Sophia, Lori and T-Dog whilst Abby went on the back of Daryl's motorbike.

They had been driving for a while until Rick honked his horn. "You out?" Daryl asked Rick.

"Running on fumes." Rick looked pissed.

"We can't stay here." Carol said.

"We can't all fit in one car." Glenn added.

"We'll have to make a run for gas tomorrow." Rick told them.

"Spend the night here?" Sophia looked worried.

"I'm freezing!" Carl moaned.

"We'll start a fire." Lori hugged Carl.

"You go out looking for firewood, stay close." Daryl told them. "Only got so many arrows. How you doin' on ammo?" Daryl asked Rick.

"Not enough." Rick admitted.

"We can't just sit here with our asses hanging out." Maggie said, making the children giggle.

"Watch your mouth!" Hershel glared at Maggie who blushed. "Everyone stop panicking and listen to Rick!"

"All right, we'll set up a perimeter. In the morning we'll find supplies and gas. We'll keep pushing on." Rick explained to the group.

"Glenn and I can go on a run now, try and scrounge up some gas." Maggie said.

"No, we stay together. God forbid something happens and someone gets stranded without a car." Rick told her.

"Rick, were stranded now." Glenn admitted.

"I know it looks bad, we've been through hell and worse, at least we found each other! I wasn't sure- I really wasn't- but we did. Were together. We keep it that way." Rick finished his speech and smiled. "We'll find shelter somewhere. There's gotta be a place."

"Rick, look around you. There's walkers everywhere. They're migrating or something!" Abby said.

"There's gotta be a place not just where we hole up, but we fortify, hunker down. Pull ourselves together, build a life for each other! I know it's out there, we just have to find it." Rick told them.

"Even if we do find a place and we think it's safe, we can never be sure. For how long? Look what happened on the farm. We fooled ourselves into thinking it was safe!" Maggie pointed out.

"We won't make that mistake again!" Abby said.

"We'll make camp tonight over there, get on the road at the break of day." Rick told them.

"Does this feel right to you?" Carol asked Daryl.

"What if walkers come through, or another group like Randall's?" Beth looked scared.

"You know I found Randall, right?" Daryl asked them. "He had turned, but he wasn't bit."

"How's that possible?" Beth asked.

"Rick, what the hell happened?" Lori asked.

"Shane killed Randall. Just like he always wanted to." Daryl admitted.

"And then the herd got him?" Lori asked Daryl.

"Were all infected." Rick told the group which made then stare at him in disbelief.

**Thoughts?**


	17. Parting Glass

"What?" Abby looked shocked.

"At the CDC, Jenner told me. Whatever it is, we all carry it." Rick said.

"And you never said anything?" Abby asked and got angry.

"Would it have made a difference?" Rick asked.

"That's not the point! Were a team and if you keep things from your team it destroys the team!" Abby shouted.

"You knew this whole time?" Glenn stared at Rick with disgust.

"How could I have known for sure? You saw hoe crazy that mo-" Rick started

"That is not your call. When I found out about the walkers in the barn, I told, for the good of everyone." Glenn interrupted.

"Well, I thought it would be best that people didn't know." Rick walked away from the group.

"Were not safe with him- keeping something like that away from us!" Sophia whispered to Daryl, Carol and Abby. "Why do you need him? He's just gonna pull you down." Sophia was the kind of girl who would hold a grudge against someone and she had a very strong opinion.

"No, Rick's done alright by me." Daryl said.

"Your his henchman! And Mama's a burden. We deserve better." Sophia whispered loudly.

"What do you want then?" Daryl asked her.

"A man of honour." Sophia said.

"Rick has honour." Sophia walked away and sat next to Lori.

Daryl started the fire with the firewood that Maggie and Glenn had collected. "My god I'm freezing!" Abby shivered.

"Come here." Daryl picked up Abby and put her on his lap.

"Better." Abby smiled.

"What was that?" Beth asked after a loud rustle came from the leaves.

"Could be anything. Could be a racoon, could be a possum." Daryl told her.

"A walker?" Glenn stood up.

"We need to leave, what are we waiting for?" Carol stood up as well.

"Which way?" Glenn asked.

"It came from that way." Maggie pointed to where their cars were.

"The last thing we need is for everyone to be running around in the dark. We don't have the vehicles. No one's travelling on foot." Rick walked over to the group.

"Don't panic." Hershel told them.

"I'm not sitting here, waiting for another herd to blow through. We need to move, now!" Maggie stood up and everyone else did to.

"No one is going anywhere!" Rick growled.

"Do something!" Lori hissed at Rick.

"I am doing something!" Rick hissed back. "I'm keeping this group together, alive! I've been doing that all along, no matter what! I didn't ask for this! I killed my best friend for you people, for Christ sake!" Rick shouted. Abby hugged Daryl and started crying. "You saw what he was like, how he pushed me, how he compromised us, how he threatened us! He staged the whole Randall thing, led me out to put a bullet in my back. He gave me no choice! He was my friend but he came after me! My hands are clean!" Carl started crying and Lori hugged him. "Mabye you people are better off without me. Go ahead. I say there's another place for us, but mabye it's another pipe dream. Mabye I'm fooling myself again. Why don't you go and find out yourself? Send me a postcard." No one moved a muscle. "Go on, there's the door. You can do better? Let's see how far you get. No takes? Fine. But get one thing straight- your staying, this isn't a democracy anymore." Rick walked away.

Daryl gave Abby two thick blankets. "This is for you, Sophia, your Mama and me."

"Okay." Abby nodded. "Daddy, will you sleep next to me and hug me to keep me warm?"

"Of course." Daryl kissed Abby's cheek.

Abby lay down and Sophia lay down next to her. "Night!" Sophia said.

"This is Daddy's space!" Abby told Sophia which made her move.

Daryl chuckled and took watch with Rick.

"Do you have anything to say?" Daryl asked Rick.

"No." Rick said.

Daryl was soon finished watch and headed towards Abby, Sophia and Carol. "Daddy!" Abby whispered when Daryl lay down next to her.

"You should be sleeping." Daryl pulled Abby towards him and hugged her.

"Night." Abby kissed Daryl's cheek.

Rick and Daryl were the group leaders and Rick would always ask for Daryl's opinion, Abby, Maggie and Sophia were the women that would always say something and give ideas and would take the role of leaders if the men were gone, Glenn wasn't on one of the leaders but he still gave a lot of ideas, Carol was the women who was took part in the 'mens jobs' as the other women called it.

Lori had been getting morning sickness and it was making everyone else feel sick too.

"Rick, Daddy!" Abby shouted.

"Yeah?" Daryl asked.

"I think we should all go out and look for a place to keep Lori in. At least for a while." Abby added.

"Your right." Rick nodded. "Guys! Were going out to look for a place to stay."

"Get your stuff ready!" Daryl said.

Everyone packed up their belongings and shoved them in their cars. Luckily Rick and Daryl got gas.

Abby climbed on to the back of Daryl's motorbike. "Hurry up!" Abby moaned as Daryl took his time to get over to his bike.

Daryl laughed and walked in slow motion. "This better?" Daryl laughed.

"No!" Abby giggled.

Daryl finally reached the bike and climbed on. Rick stopped his car after seeing a small house next to the woods.

"Get your weapons out." He whispered to Abby, Carl and Daryl.

Abby and Daryl took out their knives and their crossbows. Rick and Daryl went upstairs while Abby and Carl went downstairs.

"Carl?" Abby whispered.

"Yes?" Carl asked.

"Are you mad at me?" Abby looked sad. "It's just you haven't really been talking to me."

"I'm not mad at you." Carl answered honestly.

"Are we still dating?" Abby whispered.

"Of course we are." Carl kissed Abby. "We will get some alone time when we find the right place."

Abby opened a door to her right. Nothing was there. This room was just a plain old kitchen which might have some food that they could take.

"The cabinets." Abby pointed to the large cabinets. Carl nodded and opened them. Nothing but dog food.

"I'm starving. I'll still eat it." Carl shoved the can of dog food into his pocket. "Let's go check the other room."

Abby opened the door and there were two walkers there. They turned at the sound of the door opening.

Carl shot one in the head using his gun with his silencer and Abby shot an arrow through the second one's eye.

Rick and Daryl came downstairs. "Everything okay down here?" Daryl asked.

"Yup. Only two walkers." Abby told him.

Glenn and T-Dog took the walkers outside and the rest of the group came in. Carl took out his dog food and began to try to open it, Daryl was teaching Abby how to get all the feathers off of a bird and Rick was pacing up and down the room.

Rick stopped and looked at what Carl was holding. Rick picked the dog food up and threw it at the wall.

T-Dog looked out of the window and saw a herd of walkers coming towards the house. "Gotta go." T-Dog stood up and grabbed a few bags.

Everyone else followed T-Dog and quickly got went to their vehicles. Rick stopped at the highway they were before.

"Me, you and Rick should go hunting." Abby told Daryl.

"I'll let him know." Daryl walked up to Rick.

"Me, Daryl and Abby are going out to hunt!" Rick told the group. "We will be back soon. Don't get off guard." Rick picked up his knife and his gun.

Abby and Daryl shot a few squirrels. "Holy shit!" Abby smiled when she shot her fifth squirrel.

"Nice!" Daryl smiled at her.

"Abby, do you mind if you go ahead? I want to talk to Daryl." Rick asked.

"Sure!" Abby ran ahead.

"What are we gonna do about our food supplies?" Daryl asked.

"We'll go on a run soon." Rick said.

"Guys!" Abby squealed and ran up to them.

"Yeah?" Daryl asked.

"Look what I just found!" Abby ran ahead and Rick and Daryl followed her.

"Jesus..." Daryl smirked at Abby.

"Good find!" Rick hugged Abby.

A large prison was in front of them. It was perfect! It had to have food and water! This was perfect for Lori and the rest of the group.

Daryl, Abby and Rick ran back to the group. "Guess what I found!" Abby ran up to the camp.

"What?" Lori smiled.

"I found a really big prison that we can live in!" Abby smiled.

Rick and Daryl patted Abby's back. "Good find." Daryl hugged Abby.

"We will move in tomorrow. Be up early!" Rick said.

Abby and Daryl gave their kills to Carol and Lori who began to cook.

Everyone ate their squirrel slowly. "That was a good meal!" Abby licked her lips.

"Sure was, baby girl." Daryl agreed.

Abby lay down. "I'm going to sleep. I can't wait to go to the prison!" Abby grinned.

"Night, honey." Carol kissed Abby's head.

Abby fell asleep and couldn't help thinking about what the prison was going to be like.

Abby woke up before everyone else. "Breakfast." Abby started looking for food.

Daryl woke up when he heard Abby's feet scuffing the ground. Daryl grabbed his knife and jumped off the ground. "Jesus Christ, Abby!" Daryl panted.

Abby burst out laughing and couldn't hold it in any longer. "Best..moment...ever." Abby laughed.

Lori and Carol woke up from Abby and Daryl making lots of noise. "Abby..." Carol rubbed her eyes and received a kiss from Daryl.

"Sorry." Abby giggled.

"I'll start making breakfast." Lori grabbed some food from one of the cars trunks.

"Why were you laughing?" Lori asked Abby.

"I woke up early and started looking for food and Daddy jumped out of his skin." Abby giggled.

"Poor Daryl." Carol kissed Daryl.

"Ugh. Get a room." Sophia woke up and saw Daryl and Carol kissing.

Daryl stuck his tongue out at Sophia who did it right back.

Abby rolled up the blankets that they had used and put them in Daryl's saddle bags.

"Do you wanna go on Daddy's awesome motorbike today?" Abby asked Sophia.

"No way!" Sophia looked scared.

"It's a motorbike. Get over it!" Abby laughed at Sophia's face.

The rest of the group woke up and Lori handed out plates of squirrel.

"This is delicious!" Abby and Daryl said at the same time.

"This is not delicious." Sophia said.

"This is disgusting." Carol looked at her plate with disgust.

"Have you ever noticed that Sophia is exactly like Carol and Abby is exactly like Daryl except she's female and a younger version?" Glenn laughed.

"That's a good thing!" Abby smiled.

"Of course it is." Sophia rolled her eyes.

The group finished their food and started to put their things away. Abby put her bag into one of Daryl's saddle bags on his motorbike.

"You just assume that your allowed on this." Daryl grinned.

"That's cause I am. Aren't I?" Abby made a really cute face and batted her eyelashes.

"How could I say no to that face?" Daryl smiled.

The group left the highway and made their way to the prison. "Holy shit." Abby gasped at the amount of walkers.

"Nothing we can't handle." Rick told them.

Rick started giving people weapons and told everyone what their plan was. Rick was going to go in himself while everyone else got their attention. Rick would shut the gate that was letting walkers out and then Daryl, T-Dog, Glenn, Maggie and Abby would come in.

Abby and Daryl ran up to one of the towers and began to shoot with pistols and machine guns. Abby almost shot Rick. "Sorry!" Abby shouted down to him.

Abby and Daryl ran to the gate to meet up with the rest of the group that were going in to the courtyard.

"You ready?" Daryl asked.

"Sure am." Abby took out her knife.

"That's the spirit." Daryl smiled.

Maggie opened the gate and they stayed close to each other. Abby stabbed a few in the eyes. "Shit!" Abby shouted at walkers with body armour came at them.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" Glenn panicked.

Abby let one come towards her and when it was close enough she took her knife and pushed it into the bottom of the helmet and reached the brain.

"I did it!" Abby smiled.

"Copy Abby!" Daryl shouted.

Everyone began copying Abby's method. Soon enough all the walkers were gone. "We did it!" Rick grinned.

It was dark and Daryl had given Lori a few squirrels that he caught before. Daryl and Carol were up on the bus because they were on watch and Rick was next to the fences.

"Abby?" Lori asked.

"Yea?" Abby smiled.

"Can you sing Parting Glass for us? I remember you singing You are my Sunshine for Carl." Lori smiled.

"Of course!" Abby cleared her throat.

"Thanks." Lori said.

"Of all the money that e'er I had  
I've spent it in good company  
And all the harm that e'er I've done  
Alas it was to none but me  
And all I've done for want of with  
To memory now I can't recall  
So fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all

Carol and Daryl walked over to the group while Abby was singing. Abby looked at Maggie and Maggie joined in.

Of all the comrades that e'er I had  
They are sorry for my going away  
And all the sweethearts that e'er I had  
They would wish me one more day to stay  
But since it falls unto my lot  
That I should rise and you should not  
I'll gently rise and I'll softly call  
Good night and joy be with you all

A man may drink and not be drunk  
A man may fight and not be slain  
A man may court a pretty girl  
And perhaps be welcomed back again  
But since it has so ought to be  
By a time to rise and a time to fall  
Come fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be with you all  
Good night and joy be with you all." Abby and Maggie finished.

"Beautiful!" Daryl kissed Abby's head.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Abby smiled.

Rick walked over to the group and gave Lori some of his food.

**Thoughts? **


	18. Lori

Rick and Lori had been on edge since the group lost the farm. Rick was hurt from her words and Lori was hurt from his silences.

Abby lay down on the ground and got comfy. "I'm excited so see the prison!" Abby grinned.

Daryl lay down next to Abby and put a blanket over them. "We should get some sleep." Daryl told them.

"That means you too, Rick." Abby told Rick.

"Huh?" Rick snapped out of a daydream.

"You should go to sleep." Abby smiled.

"I'm good." Rick walked over to the bus and kept watch.

In the morning Rick wanted to clear out some of the inside and then maybe the rest of the courtyard.

Rick opened the door to the prison. "Be ready." Rick told the small group that went yesterday and Hershel.

Abby took out her knife and took out her crossbow. "Ready!" Abby smiled.

Rick walked in first and looked around. "Nothing in here." Rick smirked.

"There will be something in here." Maggie whispered.

Rick led the group through the prison's corridors. "Shh." Abby whispered and stopped walking.

"What?" Glenn asked.

"I can hear them." Abby whispered.

A massive group of walkers turned the corner and growled at them.

"Shit!" Daryl said.

They ran the other way but walkers came that way as well.

"This way!" Abby shouted to the group and ran into a door. They had already found a way out. Abby was going to try and make it to them but she couldn't.

Abby slammed the door shut and pushed against it. The walkers were grabbing at the door and were trying to get it open.

"DADDY!" Abby screamed and cried.

"Abby isn't here!" Daryl turned around.

"I can hear her shouting!" Glenn said.

"We have to go back!" Maggie loaded her gun.

"There's too many." Rick said.

"Please." Daryl begged. "Imagine this was Carl."

Hershel screamed in pain. "Daddy?" Maggie ran towards the screaming Hershel.

Rick shot a walker that had bitten Hershel's leg. "No..." Rick said.

Rick took off his belt and tied it around Hershel's leg and took out his axe.

"What are you doing?" Glenn asked.

"Saving Hershel." Rick said. Rick raised his axe and began chopping Hershel's leg.

Hershel screamed in pain and then fainted. "I'm finished." Rick sighed. Hershel only had one leg now.

"He'll bleed out if we don't get him back!" Daryl said.

Daryl and Rick picked up Hershel and carried him down the corridors. Walkers came one way so they ran into the cafeteria.

They lay Hershel on the ground and took their shirts off and piled them on to Hershel's leg.

"Holy shit!" A man who had long black hair said.

Rick turned around and seen about 5 prisoners.

"I'm going back for Abby." Daryl said.

"I'll go with you." Glenn loaded his gun.

Maggie pointed her gun at one of the prisoners. "I can take care of this." Maggie said.

Daryl and Glenn ran towards Abby's screams and cries. "Abby!" Daryl shouted.

"DADDY!" Abby screamed back.

They turned a corner and saw a large group of walkers that were pushing against the door were Abby's screams were coming from.

"Hey!" Daryl shouted which got the walkers attention. The walkers stumbled towards them. Daryl and Glenn stabbed them and hit them.

Abby opened the door and ran into Daryl's arms. "Daddy!" Abby smiled.

"We gotta go!" Daryl told Abby and Glenn.

They ran down the corridors with Daryl in lead. He pushed open the cafeteria door and held it open for Abby and Glenn.

Abby saw the prisoners and held her gun up to one of their heads.

"We need to get Hershel back!" Rick said.

"Let's pick him up." Glenn said. Glenn and Rick picked Hershel up and ran outside.

"The prison is clear!" Abby shouted. "Get your stuff now!"

Glenn and Rick carried Hershel into the prison and Abby ran and got the sets of keys.

Abby threw a pair to Carl and Daryl who locked the doors to this cell block C. The rest of the group apart from Carl and Abby went into one of the cells with Hershel and tried to save him.

The prisoners ran up to the doors and tried to open them.

"Get back!" Abby pointed her gun to the big black mans head.

"Put your gun down, sugar." The man with long black hair said.

"I want to know your names." Abby demanded.

"Demanding. I could handle that though." The man smirked.

"Names!" Abby pointed her gun to his head instead.

"I'm Tomas." The man with long black hair said.

"Big Tiny." The big black man said.

"Andrew." The small black man said.

"Axel." The man with the moustache said.

"Oscar." The black man who was a normal size said.

"You can put your gun down now." Tomas said.

"Why should I?" Abby asked.

"So we can go somewhere private where I would teach you how to make love." Tomas grinned.

"Fuck you!" Abby said.

Carl ran towards Abby and hugged her. "She's 12!" Carl said.

"Age don't matter, boy! If she was a baby and she looked like that I would fuck her." Tomas laughed.

"Tomas, leave her alone." Axel said.

"I ain't hurting nobody." Tomas said.

Rick walked out of Hershel's cell and walked towards Carl and Abby.

"Were staying here." Rick said. "My wife is pregnant is is due any day now, we need a safe place."

"Listen here Officer. This prison is ours. The girl can stay though." Tomas winked at Abby who stuck her middle finger up at Tomas.

"Were staying." Abby said. "It's as simple as that!"

"How about a negotiation? Your good at that right, you are a cop after all." Oscar said. "We can share this place, it's not like it's a house."

Tomas nodded. "Fine."

"Food. We need food and our own cell block." Rick said.

"We want our own cell block, cleared out too." Tomas said. "You can have half the food in the pantry if you help us clear out a cell block."

"Deal." Rick agreed.

The prisoners went back to the cafeteria and left the group alone. "What the fuck happened?" Daryl asked Abby who looked pissed.

"Tomas." Abby muttered.

"What did he do?" Daryl asked with concern in his face.

"He wants to have sex with me. He said he didn't care that I was 12 and if I was a baby he would still fuck me." Abby had tears in her eyes.

"I will make him stay away from you." Daryl growled.

Abby, Daryl, Rick and Glenn went and got the prisoners so they could clear out a cell block for them.

"There's my girl!" Tomas shouted as Abby walked through the door.

"Do you want an arrow through your balls?" Abby aimed her crossbow.

"Feisty!" Tomas growled.

"Fuck off!" Daryl shouted.

The group opened the doors of one of the cell blocks and stabbed and shot the walkers that came at them.

Big Tiny ran away in fear and ended up being scratched by a walker.

"Can't you just cut it off? You did it with the old mans leg!" Big Tiny asked.

"He had been bitten in the leg! You have been bitten in the shoulder!" Abby said.

Tomas killed Big Tiny. "There we go." Tomas smirked.

Daryl opened a door and tons of walkers came out. Tomas threw a walker on top of Rick. Abby stabbed the walker in the head and helped Rick up.

"Shit happens. Y'know, man?" Tomas secretly grinned after they had cleared that room out.

"Yeah, shit happens." Rick stabbed Tomas in the head.

"Tomas!" Andrew shouted.

Rick chased Andrew into a walker infested courtyard. Rick came back after a few minutes. "You guys are going in cells in your own cell block." Rick told Oscar and Axel.

The group went outside so Daryl, Rick and Glenn could check the perimeter. Lori put her hand on her bump and smiled.

"Are you excited?" Sophia asked.

"Of course!" Lori smiled.

"I can't wait either!" Abby smiled. "I adore babies!"

"ABBY!" Carl shouted. Abby turned around to see a walker in her face. She quickly stabbed it and looked around and saw tons of walkers around them.

"WALKERS!" Abby screamed.

Abby began shooting and stabbing the walkers when they got too close to Sophia and Lori, as they couldn't really protect themselves.

"Get out of there!" Rick shouted.

Abby grabbed Sophia and Carl's hands and pulled them inside the prison. "Lori, Maggie are you behind me?" Abby asked.

"Yeah!" Maggie said.

Abby made her way to the cell block but walkers blocked their way. "Go!" Abby pointed to a corridor.

An alarm was ringing and it was probably attracting walkers. "What in the world?" Lori stopped running and held her bump.

"C'mon, we have to go!" Maggie urged Lori who was leaning against a wall. "You need to keep up!"

"Something's not right!" Lori moaned.

"Were you bit?" Sophia's face had a worried look.

"No, the baby!" Lori moaned in pain so Abby let go of Carl and Sophia's hands and grabbed hold of Lori's instead.

"Mom?" Carl ran towards his mother.

"We got company!" Abby said as a group of walkers turned the corner.

"Shit!" Carl lead them through the hallways while Sophia, Abby and Maggie were supporting Lori.

"Breathe normally." Sophia told her.

"In here!" Carl opened a metal door and closed it when everyone was in. Carl tried to shut the door but it wouldn't.

"Shit!" Abby shouted. "Go check for biters, Carl!" Carl nodded.

"What are those alarms?" Lori panted.

"Nothing that you should be worrying about!" Abby helped Lori get into a comfy position.

"The baby is coming now!" Lori said.

"We have to get back to the cell block, Hershel can help you." Carl panicked.

"There's no time." Sophia told him.

"Your gonna have to birth the baby here." Maggie told her. "Let's get your pants off." Carl blushed and looked away.

Lori grabbed hold of the chain. "You need to help your brother or sister. You up for it?" Abby asked Carl.

"Let's check to see if your dilated." Maggie said.

"You know how?" Carl asked.

"My Dad." Maggie smiled. "I can't tell." Maggie looked at Lori.

"I have to push." Lori gasped for air. "I have to!" Lori pushed and Abby let her squeeze her hand as hard as she wanted.

"C'mon Lori, you can do it! Your body knows what to do, let it do all the work." Maggie encouraged Lori.

Sophia gasped. "Stop pushing, Lori!"

"Stop, Lori! Somethings wrong!" Abby said.

Lori screamed and looked at her hand that had blood all over it.

"Mom, look at me!" Carl cried.

"We need to get you to Dad." Maggie whispered.

"I won't make it." Lori said.

"You have to!" Abby cried.

"You have to cut the baby out of me!" Lori told Maggie.

"Lori, you'll die!" Maggie wiped her tears away.

"I won't let my baby die!" Lori said and Maggie nodded. "Listen here." Lori took Carl and Abby's hands in her right hand and Sophia's in her left. "I don't want you to be scared, okay? This is what I want. This is right. Take care of your Daddy for me, alright?" Lori looked at Carl who was crying. "Take care of your little brother or sister, you take care of them." Lori looked at them all. "You guys are gonna be fine. You are gonna beat this world. I know you will. You are smart, and you are strong, and you are so brave. And I love you guys. You gotta do what's right. Promise me you'll always do what's right. It's so easy to do the wrong thing in this world. So if it feels wrong, don't do it. If it feels easy, don't do it. Don't let this world spoil you." Lori looked at Carl. "Your so good. My sweet boy. The best thing I ever did. I love you all."

"We promise we'll do what's right." Sophia whispered. Abby and Carl burst into tears as Maggie cut open Lori who just screamed in pain and then closed her eyes.

"Mom!" Carl cried into Abby's shoulder.

Maggie took the baby and handed her to Abby. Maggie took her gun out of it's holster.

"I'll do it." Carl whispered.

"Are you sure?" Sophia asked.

"She's my Mom." Carl pointed his gun at Lori and shot her.

They walked out of the room and went back outside. "Where did they go?" Rick asked Glenn and Daryl.

A baby crying was all that they heard. Maggie was holding the baby in her arms and began crying as Rick looked at them.

"Where's my wife?" Rick asked. Everyone looked at their feet. "No!" Rick cried. "Carl!"

Abby ran towards Daryl and burst into tears. "Daddy!" Abby cried.

"Sh. It's okay Baby Girl!" Daryl kissed Abby's head.

"Where's Mama?" Abby asked.

"She went inside and we don't know where she is." Daryl had tears in his eyes.

"What?" Sophia heard what Daryl said.

"I'm sorry." Daryl opened his arms so Sophia could join in with the hug.

**What did you think? I love reading yours reviews they make me so happy! **

**Thoughts?**


	19. Woodbury

"We need baby formula." Maggie said. "She won't last."

"We can go then." Daryl put his poncho on and climbed on his motorbike. Glenn and Maggie sorted a car.

"A car won't fit through there." Glenn said.

"I can only take one then." Daryl said.

"I'll go." Maggie said.

"You sure?" Glenn asked.

"Yes." Maggie climbed on to Daryl's motorbike.

"I'll be back soon." Daryl called out to Abby and Sophia.

Daryl and Maggie drove away.

Abby ran towards Carl and gave his a big hug. "I love you." Abby kissed him.

"I love you too." Carl muttered.

Abby took him inside and played with his his little sister. "She's lovely." Abby smiled.

"She looks like Mom." Carl had tears in his eyes.

"Let it out." Abby hugged Carl who burst into tears.

"I c-can't believe she's gone!" Carl cried.

"It's okay to cry." Abby kissed Carl and smiled at him.

"What will she do without a Mom?" Carl sniffed.

"She will have you, me, Rick, Daryl, Sophia. Basically everyone will be her Mom." Abby smiled.

"You know how to make me feel a little better." Carl smiled a little.

The baby started crying for food and wouldn't stop. "I wish Daddy and Maggie would hurry up!" Sophia moaned.

Daryl and Maggie walked through the door and got the baby formula ready. "It's a miracle!" Abby laughed.

Daryl took the baby from Carl and took the bottle and put it in her mouth. "She got a name yet?"

"Not yet. I was thinking maybe Carol." Carl sighed and Daryl's smile changed into a sad smile. "There's Andrea, Amy, Jacqui, Patricia or maybe Lori... I don't know."

Daryl looked at the baby again. "You like that?" Daryl asked her. "Huh? Little ass kicker." Daryl looked at us and smirked. "Am I right? That's a good name, right?" Everyone laughed. "Little ass kicker, you like that, huh? You like that sweetheart?" Daryl smiled.

Daryl handed Beth Little ass kicker so she could put her to sleep. "Your good with babies." Abby smiled.

"I like kids." Daryl smirked.

"If only Mama was here and you could have kids." Sophia sighed and then cried.

"Hey! It's okay." Daryl hugged Sophia.

Daryl went back to his cell and tucked Abby and Sophia in their beds. "Night, night." Daryl kissed their heads.

"Don't let the walkers bite." Abby giggled.

"Good one!" Sophia laughed.

Abby woke up in the morning to hear the baby crying. Abby went out of bed to help Beth who was struggling.

"You need some help?" Abby asked Beth.

"Yes!" Beth looked relieved. "I hope she didn't wake you."

"It doesn't matter." Abby took Little ass kicker from Beth.

"I'll go get her bottle." Beth walked away and made a bottle for Little ass kicker.

"Hiya." Abby said in a really high voice. Abby tickled Little ass kickers tummy which made her squirm and giggle.

"That's really cute!" Beth said as she came over with her bottle.

"She likes being tickled." Abby laughed.

"Thanks so much for the help." Beth smiled.

Abby grabbed her clothes and got changed in one of the spare cells.

Maggie and Glenn were about to head out on a run for Little ass kicker. "Wait up!" Abby called after them.

"Yes?" Maggie asked.

"I want to come. Just let me ask Daddy!" Abby ran off the find Daryl. "Daddy, I'm going on a run with Maggie and Glenn for Little ass kicker."

"Okay." Daryl nodded.

Abby grabbed her crossbow and gun and ran outside. "Let's go!" Abby smiled as she put her things into the bag of the truck.

Glenn drove for a while but then stopped at a place that had small shops that had been chained up.

"Looks safe enough." Maggie said.

"Walkers didn't get in because their chained." Abby smiled.

Glenn took out hedge trimmers and cut the chain. The chain fell to the ground and they walked through and went into the first small shop.

"Get toys, bottles and formula." Abby said.

Abby picked up a basket and threw in some toys and a lot of baby formula.

Glenn had a lot of things in his basket as Maggie had medicine. "I think we have enough." Abby said so they packed up the car.

Abby put her basket down because she heard a noise. "What was that?" Abby whispered.

"How about you tell me, Darling." A rough voice said who pointed his gun at them.

Glenn and Maggie turned around and pointed their guns at the man. Glenn looked shocked. "Oh god." Glenn said.

"Is my brother alright?" The man asked.

"Daryl's fine." Glenn said.

"Uncle Merle!" Abby smiled and jumped into the mans arms.

"Uncle?" Merle looked confused.

"Yup. Your brother is my Daddy!" Abby smiled.

"Daryl actually got together with someone?" Merle laughed.

"Yup!" Abby kissed Merle's cheek.

Glenn pulled Abby away from Merle.

"Take me to him." Merle begged them. "You can't just tell me my brother is fine and not let me see him."

"You wait here and we tell Daryl who will meet you here." Glenn suggested.

"Trust me." Merle put his gun down.

"No, you trust us. You stay here." Glenn glared at Merle.

Merle pulled another gun out of his pocket and shot at them. He ran and grabbed Maggie by the hair.

Abby pointed her gun at Merle. "I thought I was your Uncle!" Merle looked confused.

"You are but Maggie is like my sister so you better not hurt her." Abby growled at Merle.

"Put the guns down." Merle put his gun up to Maggie's head.

"Let her go." Abby hissed.

"You me to kill you all?" Merle smirked.

"Daryl will kill you. He already lost Carol. He wouldn't want to lose Abby." Glenn said.

"Put the guns down!" Merle shouted and held Maggie tighter.

Glenn and Abby put their guns down. "Were not taking you to our camp." Glenn said.

"Were going somewhere else and your driving. GET IN THE CAR!" Merle shouted. "Since you know my baby brother I'll let you go." Merle smirked at Abby.

"I'll get help." Abby whispered to Glenn. Abby ran into the woods and tried to find the prison.

A black woman was following her. Abby had seen her behind the trees. "Hey! I know your there." Abby said.

The black women stopped hiding and and smiled at Abby. "What's your name?" The back women asked.

"Abby. You?" Abby asked.

"Michonne." Michonne had the basket that Abby was holding. "Oh my god you got my basket!"

Michonne smiled. Abby started running to the prison and Michonne struggled to keep up with her. Rick looked at Michonne and then opened the gates.

"Rick!" Abby shouted.

"Who's that?" Rick glared at Abby.

"Michonne! She helped me!" Abby said. "Merle found us and he took Maggie and Glenn away! He said I could go since Glenn said that Daddy would kill him if he hurt me!"

"Did he say where they were going?" Rick asked.

"No! He told Glenn that we were going somewhere and Glenn had to drive! Where's Daddy?" Abby asked.

"He's clearing out some of our cell block with Oscar and Carl." Rick said.

Rick grabbed Michonne by her arm and pulled her into the prison. Rick shoved her in a cell. "We'll get someone to check your leg." Rick growled.

"She's not a threat!" Abby pointed to Michonne.

"You don't even know her!" Rick shouted.

"Not everyone is a threat in this world!" Abby shouted.

"It's hard to trust people in this world!" Rick glared at Abby and walked away.

Carl and Oscar came back. "Where's Daddy?" Abby asked.

"He's still down there." Oscar said.

"Just leave him." Carl grabbed Abby's arm when she was about to find Daryl.

"Why?" Abby asked.

"Let him mourn Carol." Carl said.

Abby turned around and saw Daryl running in with Carol in his arms. "She's alive!" Daryl shouted.

"Mama!" Sophia smiled.

Daryl lay Carol in his cell and washed her face and looked for any injuries.

"Daddy, Uncle Merle took Maggie and Glenn away in their car." Abby said.

"What?" Daryl looked shocked.

"He wanted us to take him back so he could see you and we said no so he took them. He said I could go because Glenn said you would kill him if he killed me." Abby said.

"We have to find them!" Daryl said.

Abby and Daryl left their cell so they could talk to Rick. "We have to go and get them!" Abby said.

"We don't know where they are!" Carl said.

"I know where he's taking them." Michonne told them.

"Where are they taking them?" Abby opened Michonne's cell door.

"Woodbury. It's ruled by a man called The Governor. He acts like he's good but I can see right through him." Michonne walked out of the cell.

"Rick, let's get a group ready!" Abby called out.

"She's going back in their when were back." Rick pointed to the cell.

Rick started to get weapons and vehicles ready. Abby, Daryl, Oscar and Michonne.

"Rick!" Daryl walked over to Rick. "Were ready!"

Everyone climbed into the car and Rick and Daryl were in the front of the car, with Oscar and Michonne at either side of Abby.

Hershel hobbled over to the car. "Bring them back." Hershel whispered and Rick nodded.

Rick started driving and it wasn't long before he pulled up at the side of the road. They all climbed out of the car and they got the supplies that were in the back.

"They have patrols. We'll be better on foot." Michonne told Rick.

"How far from here? It'll be getting dark soon." Rick asked her.

"A mile, maybe two." Michonne told him and she started walking with Abby.

"What happened to your leg?" Abby asked.

"Merle shot me." Michonne said and Abby looked horrified. "He doesn't like me as you could tell."

Abby laughed. "He used to be in our group."

"I heard. I was hiding behind a car because Merle was looking for me. I head all of it."

"Oh okay."

"Down!" Rick whispered loudly and they all crouched down low. Walkers came out of the trees around them and starting snarling. "Stay in formation, no guns." Rick took out his machete and got one in the head. They all tried their best to kill them but there were too many.

"There's too many!" Daryl said as he stabbed one in the head.

"This was!" Rick led them to a clear patch of the forest. "In there!" Rick pointed to a small barn.

"Please say it's not another barn like Hershel's!" Abby said as she ran to the barn.

Daryl and Rick chuckled and Michonne and Oscar looked confused. "Get down!" Rick ordered them as he closed the door behind them.

"That smell." Daryl scrunched his nose up.

"Oh." Abby said as she seen a dead furry thing lying on the ground. Abby jumped as the walkers banged on the door.

"The hell is that?" Oscar asked.

"Must be a fox, or what's left of one." Daryl kicked the fox with the point of his shoe. "Guess Lassie went home." Daryl chuckled.

Abby looked around the room and her eyes stopped when she spotted a lump under blankets on the bed. "Hey." Abby whispered and pointed towards the lump.

Rick walked towards the lump and went to take of the covers. Before Rick could a man held up a gun to Rick's face. "Who the hell are you?" The man was older and had a hunting cap on.

"We mean no harm." Abby told the man.

"Get out my house!" The older man said.

"Okay, we will but we can't right now." Rick told him.

"Now!" The man shouted and the walkers banged harder in the door.

"There are walkers outside!" Rick told the man.

"I'm calling the cops!" The man shouted. What was up with this man?

"I am a cop. Now I need you to lower your gun, don't do anything rash." Rick slowly took a step towards the man.

"Show me your badge!" The man cocked his gun.

"It's in my pocket." Rick pointed to his pocket of his pants. "I'm gonna reach down and grab it." Rick slowly moved his hand towards his pocket.

Rick quickly moved the barrel of the gun away from his face. The old man shot the gun and it nearly got Abby. Rick got the man in a choke hold. "Calm down!" Rick said.

"Help me!" The man screamed.

"You okay?" Daryl asked Abby.

"I'm fine." Abby glared at the man.

The man broke free of Rick's hold and ran towards the door. "Don't open that!" Oscar said and tried grabbing the man but Michonne swung her katana and it sliced through his chest.

"Help me with him." Rick told Daryl. "Open that door when I say." Michonne grabbed the door handle. Rick and Daryl crouched down low to pick him up.

"You gotta be kidding." Oscar looked shocked.

"He's dead. Check the back." Rick told Oscar. Oscar opened the back door. "Clear!" Oscar called.

"Now!" Rick told Michonne who opened the door so Rick and Daryl could throw the mans body outside.

"Hurry!" Abby said and they all ran outside and ran past the walkers that were too busy eating to notice them.

Michonne was leading them through the trees. Daryl grabbed Abby's hand and squeezed it tight.

"This way. It's right around the corner, we need to be quick and quiet." Michonne told them. "We can't risk them seeing us."

They turned and saw a road that led up to Woodbury's gate. "Behind that bus!" Michonne whispered and ran towards the bus that was on it's side.

"Ain't no way we can check all those buildings." Daryl looked up at Woodbury. "Not with them guard here." A branch broke and Michonne mouthed 'this way' and she pointed to her left.

Everyone followed her and she led them to an unlocked gate that had a building with an open door. "Perfect." Abby whispered. They looked out of the windows and saw a few people and lit torches.

"Thought you said they had a curfew." Daryl said.

"They do. It's packed in the middle of the day, those are stragglers." Michonne explained.

"Anyone comes in here were sitting ducks. We gotta move." Rick whispered.

"They could be in his apartment." Michonne suggested.

"Yeah, what if they ain't?" Daryl asked and glared at Michonne.

"Then we'll look somewhere else." Abby said.

"I thought you said you could help us." Rick said to Michonne.

"I'm doing what I can."

"Then where the hell are they?" Oscar asked.

"She's trying!" Abby said. "Give her some slack! She doesn't know where they are but she's helping us!" Michonne smiled at Abby.

The bell on the door jingled and an older man walked in. They all hid behind counters and tables. "I know ya'll are in here. I saw you moving outside." The older man looked around. "Your not supposed to be in here, you know it. Who's in here?" The man moved towards Rick.

Rick slammed the mans head into the wall, covered his mouth and pointed his gun at his head. "Get on your knees, hands behind your back." Rick shoved the man down on the ground. "Were are our people?" Everyone moved out of their hiding spots.

"I don't know!" The man shook his head.

"You are holding some of our people! Where the hell are they?!" Rick asked the man who shook his head again. "Open your mouth." Rick shoved a towel in the mans mouth before he could even open it. Abby slammed her crossbow into the back of the mans head which made him unconcious.

**Next chapter will be up soon! I'm really sorry about not posting chapters but I'm here now! **

**Thoughts?**


	20. Merle

Rick opened the door and gunshots and shouting could be heard. After people who were screaming and running away had gone they ran out of the building with their guns ready.

Rick opened a door to another building and walked down the hallway and opened a door to a small room with a window. "On your feet. Move!" A man shouted which made everyone duck down.

"Shit." Rick grabbed a flash bang. "Move!" Rick shouted as he threw one so they could run around a corner.

Abby saw Maggie and Glenn who were holding each other and looked badly beaten. "C'mon!" Abby shouted to them.

They ran down the hallways as bullets bounces off the walls above them. They got back in the building they were in before and Maggie gave Glenn a shirt because she was wearing his.

"This was Merle!" Glenn told Daryl. Glenn's face was black and blue and was covered in blood. "Threw a walker at me. He was gonna execute us." Glenn moaned.

"Is my brother this Governor?" Daryl looked confused.

"No, that's a different man." Maggie said as she hugged Abby.

"He knows I'm still with ya'll?" Daryl asked.

"He does now. I'm sorry, Rick, we told him where the prison was." Glenn looked at his feet. "We couldn't hold out."

"No need to apologize." Rick looked out the window.

"As long as your okay." Abby hugged Glenn.

"They're gonna be looking for us." Maggie told them.

"We need to get back. Can you walk?" Rick asked Glenn who nodded.

"Wait, if Merle's around, I need to see him!" Daryl argued.

"Not now. Were in hostile territory." Rick told him.

"He's my brother, he ain't gonna-" Daryl looked upset.

"Look what he did!" Rick pointed to Maggie and Glenn. "We need to get out of here!"

"I can talk to him, I can work something out!" Daryl pleaded with Rick.

"Your not thinking straight. No matter what they say, they're hurt." Rick said. "How are we gonna get out? If we get overrun by walkers or this Governor find us. I you. Are you with me?"

"Yeah." Daryl nodded and held on to Abby's hand.

"On three we stay tight." Rick said and pulled out a flash bang. Rick counted to three and opened the door and let Daryl roll the flash bang outside. "Go!" Rick ran around the corner for cover and everyone else ran outside.

"Where's Michonne?" Abby asked.

"No clue!" Daryl said.

"There they are!" A man shouted and began shooting at them. A lot of people began shooting at them so they shot back.

"Go, take cover!" Rick shouted. "How many?"

"Don't matter, we need to move." Daryl loaded his gun.

"We gotta gun it to the walls." Rick fired his gun.

"You guys go ahead, I'm gonna lay down some cover fire." Daryl said.

"Daddy, no!" Abby tried to pull him away.

"I'll be fine!" Daryl kissed her head. "Keep running!"

Rick and Abby ran away from Daryl and took cover behind a bench. Abby shot at the people who were shooting at them. Abby turned around and Rick wasn't there. "Rick!" Abby screamed.

A man grabbed her and took her away. Abby began kicking and screaming for Daryl. "DADDY!" Abby screamed.

The man put her in a house. "Hey, Beautiful." The man grinned at her.

Abby backed up until her back slammed into the wall. "Stay away from me!" Abby said as the man walked towards her.

The man slammed her head into the wall. Abby woke up and she was being carried by the same man that had found her. She noticed that her clothes were ripped and the man had obviously raped her.

The man placed Abby down on the ground and she looked around and she saw lots of torches and people sitting in benches. When the people saw Abby they started screaming horrible things at her. "You bitch!" Someone screamed.

Abby looked to her left and she saw Merle looking at her with sad eyes. The man who was obviously The Governor went into the middle of the arena. "What can I say?" He shook his head. "Hasn't been a night like this since the walls were completed, and I thought we were past it. Past the days were we all sat, huddled and scared in front of the Tv during the early days of the outbreak. The fear we all felt then, we felt it again tonight. I failed you. I promised to keep you safe, hell, look at me!" The Governor paced up and down the grass. "I should tell you that I will protect you, that were safe, that tomorrow we'll bury our dead but I won't because I can't. Cause I'm afraid. Afraid of terrorists that want what we have, want to destroy us! Worse, because one of those terrorists is one of our own!" The crowd gasped and started whispering. "Merle!" The man who raped Abby pointed his gun at Merle who looked shocked. "The man I counted on! The man I trusted, he led them here, he let them in!" Someone took Merle's weapons away from him. "It was you! You lied, betrayed us all!" Someone shoved Merle into the middle of the arena and a man that had a bag over his head was shoved in.

"Daddy..." Abby cried.

"This is one of the terrorists!" The Governor pointed at Daryl and pulled the bag off of his head. "Merle's own brother." Daryl and Merle looked at each other and then Daryl looked at Abby who was lying on the ground. "Then there's this girl!" The Governor picked Abby up and placed her on her feet. The Governor shoved Abby into Daryl who hugged her. "What should we do with them?" The Governor asked the crowd of people.

"Kill them!" Many different people shouted.

"Not the girl!" The man who raped Abby shouted.

"Sorry, Martinez." The Governor said.

"What happened?" Daryl asked Abby who gulped.

"He raped me." Abby whispered.

"Philip! Their my friends!" Andrea shouted and ran toward them until Martinez pointed a gun at her.

"The people get what they want." The Governor said. "You wanted you brother, you got him. I asked you where your loyalty lies, you said here, prove it. Brother against brother. Winner gets to kill the girl and then goes free! Fight to the death!"

"Philip, please!" Andrea begged.

Daryl kissed Abby's head and held on to her hand. "Ya'll know me!" Merle shouted. "I'm gonna do, whatever I gotta do, to prove-" Merle punched Daryl in the stomach which made him fall over. "-that my loyalty-" merle kicked Daryl in his side. "-leads to this town!"

"Merle!" Abby screamed and charged towards Merle and punched him in the face. "How dare you touch my Daddy like that!" Abby screamed and punched Merle in the balls which made him fall over. Men brought out walkers that had poles around them. Daryl launched himself at Merle and they both had their hands around each others necks. The men who were leading the walkers closed in on them and Abby crouched down low beside them. Daryl and Merle jumped up again and stood back to back with their fists raised.

Abby grabbed on to Daryl's waist and hugged him as they walkers closed in on them again. The walkers and the people holding the walkers started to get shot. "Daddy!" Abby grabbed Daryl's hand but was got pulled away by Martinez. "DADDY!" Abby screamed. "UNCLE MERLE!" Daryl heard Abby screaming so he shoved Martinez and grabbed Abby and ran away to get Merle.

"Let's go!" Daryl shouted to Merle.

"Daryl!" Rick shouted and ran towards the exit of Woodbury. "Your not going anywhere with us!" Rick told Merle.

"You really wanna do this now?" Merle asked.

"Rick, come one, we gotta go!" Abby said and she looked behind her.

Abby shoved an unstable metal sheet out of her way and ran out of Woodbury. Everyone else ran out of the hole and followed Abby into the woods.

"Glenn." Rick whispered when the car got in sight.

"Rick." Glenn and Michonne walked towards them.

"Now we got a problem here and I need you to back up." Rick held his hand up when Glenn and Michonne saw Merle.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Glenn took out his gun and pointed it at Merle and Maggie did the same. Michonne pointed her katana at Rick.

"He tried to kill me!" Michonne glared at Merle who grinned at Michonne.

"He helped us get out of there." Daryl put his hand over Glenn's gun. "Drop it."

"Yeah, right after he beat the shit outta you!" Rick hissed.

"Hey, we both took our licks, man." Merle leaned up against a tree.

"Jackass." Daryl muttered to Merle.

"Hey, shut up!" Merle growled.

"Enough!" Abby shouted.

Michonne pointed her katana at Merle. "Hey, hey!" Merle raised his hands in surrender.

"Relax!" Daryl turned to Merle. "Man, get that thing outta my face!" Daryl shoved Glenn's gun out of his face.

Merle smirked. "Looks like your going native, brother!" Merle laughed.

Daryl turned to face Merle. "No more than you hangin' out with that psycho back there!"

"Oh yeah, man, he's a charmer, I'll tell you that." Merle said. "Been putting the wood in your girlfriend, Andrea, big time, baby." Merle kissed the air.

"Andrea's in Woodbury?" Glenn asked.

Michonne tried to stab Merle. "Drop that!" Rick shouted. "Do you know Andrea? Hey, do you know Andrea?" Rick asked again because Michonne just looked at him.

"Yup, she does!" Merle answered for Michonne. "Her and blondie spent all Winter cuddling up in the forest. Hmmmmm. Yeah. Your friend had two pet walkers. No arms, jaws cut off and in chains. Kinda ironic know that I think about it." Merle grinned.

"Shut up, Merle!" Daryl shoved Merle.

"Shut it, dick!" Abby shouted.

"So what you gonna do now, Sheriff?" Merle asked. "Surrounded by liars, thugs and cowards."

"Shut up!" Abby shouted.

"Aww man, look at this! Pathetic, all these guns with no bullets in them!" Merle chuckled.

"Shut up!" Abby shouted again.

Merle rounded on Abby so Daryl stood in front of her. "Shut up yourself, you bunch of pussy's-" Merle fell on the floor because Rick took the back of his gun and knocked his head.

"Asshole." Rick muttered. "We gotta talk." Daryl, Glenn and Rick walked to the car and began to talk while Abby, Michonne and Maggie stayed back.

"Dumb fuck." Abby glared at Merle.

"No him, no me. That's all I can say." Daryl picked up his backpack. "Take care of Little ass kicker, Carl, Sophia, Abby, Carol..." Rick nodded.

"Daddy?" Abby had tears in her eyes. "Where you goin'?" Abby asked.

"With Merle." Daryl told her.

"What about Mama? She just got back!" Abby cried.

"She will be fine!" Daryl kissed her head.

"If there's no you then there's no me." Abby grabbed her backpack.

"Your not coming." Daryl told her.

"Fuck you." Abby said. "Mama and Sophia love you. I don't even know if you love them now!" Abby snapped.

"I do love them!" Daryl growled.

"Then don't leave them!" Abby had tears in her eyes again.

"Merle's blood." Daryl walked up to Merle and Abby followed.

"I'm not leaving you!" Abby cried.

"Abby, please!" Daryl pleaded.

"I'm not gonna change my mind." Abby crossed her arms.

"Your so stubborn." Daryl muttered.

"Tell Carl I will never forget him and I will always love him. Tell everyone else I love them." Abby told Rick.

"You can't leave, Abby!" Maggie began crying.

"I'm so sorry Maggie. I have to go with my Daddy." Abby hugged Maggie.

Daryl pulled Merle up and they started walking with Abby behind them.

Rick, Maggie, Glenn and Michonne go into the car and drive back to the prison. Maggie, Glenn and Rick got back and went to go tell the rest of the group the news.

Carol, Sophia and Carl were crying because of the news. "I just got back!" Carol cried. "She's my own daughter and she leaves me!"

Carl hugged Rick and began to sob even more. "Did she say anything?" Carl asked.

"She told us to tell you that she loves you and she will never forget you." Rick told them.

Rick glared at the group of people that had been in the tombs of the prison.

There was a big black man, a young looking black girl, a man and the mans son. The man and the boy were crying because their wife had been bitten and they had to kill her.

Rick took Little ass kicker from Beth. "She's gonna be called Judith." Rick said.

"She kinda has Lori's eyes, don't you think?" Beth smiled.

Rick drifted off and started day dreaming.

Beth took Judith and went upstairs to Carol. "Hey." Beth smiled as she reached the top of the stairs.

"Hey." Carol sighed.

"Y'know I'm pissed at Daryl for leaving." Beth said.

"Don't be. He had his reasons. Merle's his brother."

"Merle sounds like a jerk to me. Abby only left to keep an eye on him." Beth handed Carol a cloth to fold.

"How can you be so sure?" Carol put the cloth in to a box.

"Abby wouldn't leave without you and Sophia. Or anyone unless she had a good reason."

Carol took Judith and put her in the box that said 'Little Ass Kicker.' "I hope their okay." Carol smiled at Judith.

"We all do." Beth patted Carol's arm.

The group that was left started discussing plans. They needed a plan in case The Governor came to the prison.

Rick started talking to the small group of people. "No. We can't let you join us." Rick said.

"Rick you've done so much for us but you need to start giving people a chance." Hershel said.

Rick looked up at the window and he started shaking. "No. No, no, no." Rick said. "Why are you here? What do you want from me?"

"Dad?" Carl asked.

"I can't help you. Get out!" Rick said, still looking at the window.

"Easy Rick." Maggie said.

"You don't belong here! Get out!" Rick took out his gun.

Maggie grabbed Carl and pulled his back.

"Woah, woah. Nobody needs to get shot here." The black man raised his hands.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Rick screamed.

"Just go, go!" Glenn told the group of people.

The group ran out of the room and then they probably left the Prison.

**Thoughts?**


	21. Andrea

**I'm making a sequel which is gonna have season 4, 5 and possibly 6 if there's another one. If The Walking Dead stops I might still make more of this fanfiction. I don't know what I'll name the sequel but I'm sure I'll figure something out! Enjoy! Xx**

"Your a dick." Abby looked at Merle.

"I'm your Uncle." Merle laughed.

"I'm serious. Your a dick." Abby glared at Merle.

"What have I done?" Merle asked.

"You ripped my family apart." Abby wiped her eyes.

"How?" Merle looked confused.

"If you were somewhere else my family would still be together." Abby kicked Merle in the leg and stormed ahead.

"She's pissed." Daryl said.

"I don't understand how I ripped your family apart." Merle said.

"Carol is my girlfriend and Abby's mother. Sophia is my daughter and Abby's sister." Daryl explained.

"But I'm family too." Merle grinned.

"You weren't with us before. We got so close." Daryl said.

Abby head a baby crying and its mother screaming. "Daddy! We gotta help!" Abby and Daryl ran to the screaming and crying while Merle walked.

Abby aimed her crossbow at a walker that was just about to bite a man and his son. Daryl went and got the walker that was trying to get the woman and her baby in the car.

Once all the walkers were killed Merle came and tried taking something from the family. "Get out the fucking car." Abby aimed her crossbow at Merle.

"Get out the car." Daryl said.

"I know your not talking to me." Merle said.

Daryl pulled Merle out of the car and walked back down to the woods.

"I wasn't taking nothing." Daryl growled.

"Your just helping people out of the goodness of your heart. You should've taken something!" Merle jogged to keep up with Daryl.

"There was a baby!" Daryl shouted.

"Oh otherwise you would've just left them to the biters then?" Merle argued.

"Man, I went back for you! You weren't there! I didn't cut off your hand neither! You did that! Right before they locked you up on that roof!" Daryl said and Abby grabbed his hand. "You asked for it!"

"Y'know what's funny to me? You and Sheriff Rick are like this now." Merle put two of his fingers right next to each other. "I bet you a penny and little gold that you never told them that were planning robbing that camp blind."

Abby gasped. "Daddy wouldn't do that!"

"It didn't happen." Daryl growled and let go of Abby's hand.

"Damn near did! Only I wasn't there to help you." Merle stated.

"What about the kids, huh?" Daryl asked. "Who left who then?"

"What? Huh? Is that why I lost my hand?"

"You lost your hand 'cause your a simple minded piece of shit!" Daryl shouted.

Merle shoved Daryl on the ground and ripped the back of Daryl's top off and kicked him. Abby gasped as she saw lot's of scars on Daryl's back.

"I-I didn't know he uh." Merle panted.

"Yeah, you did." Daryl looked upset. "He did the same to you." Daryl put his backpack over his shoulders. "That's why you left first." Daryl grabbed his crossbow, stood up and grabbed Abby's hand.

"I had to, man. I would've killed him otherwise." Merle told him. Daryl walked away with Abby. "Where you goin'?" Merle asked.

"Back where we belong!" Daryl said.

"I can't go with you. I tried to killed that black bitch! Damn near killed that Chinese kid." Merle shouted.

"He's Korean." Daryl said.

Merle made a face. "Whatever! Doesn't matter! I can't go with you!"

"Y'know I may be the one walking away but your the one that's leaving. Again." Daryl pulled Abby away and started walking away.

Merle looked around him and then followed them.

Merle started shouting for them to wait up. "Ignore him." Daryl muttered to Abby.

"Were you actually gonna rob the old camp?" Abby asked.

"I'm not gonna lie to you. Yes, we were going to." Daryl told Abby who nodded.

"It didn't happen though." Abby smiled.

"Yeah, it didn't."

"I'm glad you didn't." Abby hugged Daryl. "If you did then you wouldn't be dating Mama."

"I don't think your Mama wants to date me anymore." Daryl said.

"Mama loves you, Daddy! She won't leave you." Abby said.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Daryl sighed.

"I know Mama. She won't." Abby pulled Daryl so they could go faster.

Merle caught up with them. "You could've waited!" Merle panted.

"You could've stopped being a dick. But guess what? You didn't!" Abby said.

"Shhh. There's gunshots! A lot of them." Daryl said.

"I think it's coming from the prison!" Abby started running towards the prison.

"C'mon!" Daryl shouted and then he and Merle followed her.

Abby pushed the branches out of her face as she ran through the woods. "Hurry!" She called out to Daryl and Merle.

Rick was being pushed up against the fence by three walkers. Abby took out one of her arrows and shot one of the walkers. Rick shot the other one and Merle put a pole through the last one's head.

"Rick!" Abby shouted as she shot a few more walkers with her crossbow.

"Abby!" Rick smiled at her as she ran towards him.

Rick nodded at Daryl who nodded back. "Glad your back." Rick hugged Abby.

Abby, Rick, Merle and Daryl made their way into the prison. "Mama!" Abby said as she saw Carol.

"Baby!" Carol hugged Abby and Sophia came running up to them and hugged them both.

Carol let go of Abby and jumped into Daryl's arms. "Don't you EVER do that to me again!" Carol kissed Daryl and started crying.

"Carl!" Abby ran up to Carl and kissed him. "I'm so sorry! I only went with Daddy so he wouldn't do anything stupid."

"You don't have to apologize. I'm just glad your back." Carl kissed Abby.

Once everyone welcomed Daryl and Abby back they all sat around and waited for Rick to discuss their plans.

"Were not leaving." Rick said as he cocked one of the machine guns.

"We can't stay here." Hershel said.

"What is there's another sniper? A wood pallet won't stop one of those rounds." Maggie said.

"We can't even go outside." Beth admitted.

"Not in the daylight." Carol sighed.

"Rick says we're not running, we're not running." Glenn said.

"No, better to live like rats." Merle said from his cell that Rick locked him in.

"You got a better idea?" Abby asked and glared at Merle.

"Yeah, we should have slid out of here last night and lived to fight another day. But we lost that window didn't we? I'm sure he's got scouts on every road out of this place by now." Merle told them.

"We ain't scared of that prick." Daryl took Carol's hand and pulled her towards him.

"You guys might not be, but I am!" Sophia said.

"Y'all should be. Just like that little girl." Merle said pointing to Sophia. "That truck through the fence thing, that's just him ringing the doorbell. We might have some thick walls to hide behind, but he's got the guns and the numbers. And if he takes the high ground around this place, shoot, he could just starve us out if he wanted to." Merle took a step towards the cell bars.

"Let's put him in the other cell block." Maggie pointed to the way the the other cell block.

"No. He's got a point." Daryl said.

"He's scaring Sophia, Daryl. He's scaring me!" Carol told him.

"This is all you. You started this!" Maggie pointed to Merle.

"What's the difference whose fault it is? What do we do?" Beth asked.

"I said we should leave. Now Axel's dead. We can't just sit here." Hershel stood up on his crutches as Rick started walking away. "Get back here!"

Rick stood still and didn't look at anyone. Hershel hobbled towards him. "Your slipping, Rick. We've all seen it. We understand why. But now is not the time." Hershel steadied himself on his crutches. "You once said this isn't a democracy. Now you have to own up to that. I put my family's life in your hands." Rick turned around and stared at Hershel. "So get your head clear and do something."

Rick walked away and went to take a look outside at the walkers surrounding them. "I guess I'll go check on him." Carl said and followed his Dad.

Carl came back and Rick came back a few minutes after him. "Take watch. Eyes open, head down." Rick handed Maggie a gun. "Field's filled with walkers. I didn't see any snipers out there, but we'll keep Maggie on watch."

"I'll get up in the guard tower, take out half them walkers, give these guys a chance to fix the fence." Daryl put his hands on his hips.

"Or use some of the cars to put the bus in place." Michonne said.

"We can't access the field without burning through our bullets." Hershel said.

"So we're trapped in here." Glenn sighed. "There's barely any food or ammo."

"Been here before. We'll be all right." Daryl told him.

"That's when it was just us. Before there was a snake in the nest." Glenn said.

"Man, we gonna go through this again?" Daryl asked.

"Glenn, Merle's staying here. He's with us now. Get used to it." Abby sighed.

"Hey." Rick said.

"All y'all." Daryl said then walked upstairs.

"I thought you hated him!" Glenn looked at Abby.

"I hate his guts but Daddy has to stay! We need him!" Abby followed Daryl upstairs.

"Seriously, Rick, I don't think Merle living here is really gonna fly." Glenn hissed.

"I can't kick him out." Rick replied.

"I wouldn't ask you to live with Shane after he tried to kill you." Glenn spat out.

"Merle has military experience. He may be erratic, but don't underestimate his loyalty to his brother." Hershel said.

"What if we solve both problems at once?" Glenn asked. "Deliver Merle to Zthe Governor. Bargaining chip. Give him his traitor, maybe declare a truce." Glenn suggested.

"You heard Abby. If Merle goes, Daryl goes and if Daryl goes Abby goes. Sophia and Carol might go too!" Rick told Glenn.

Hershel walked away and went to go see Merle. "Daryl?" Carol asked.

"Yeah?" Daryl turned around and faced her.

"I'm gonna go and talk to Carl." Abby ran downstairs.

"I'm happy you came back." Carol hugged Daryl.

"I'm happy you didn't leave me." Daryl chuckled.

"I love you, Daryl." Carol kissed Daryl.

Daryl didn't know what to say. How about I love you too? But no he was just gonna stand there like an idiot. Carol looked up at Daryl with tears in her eyes. "I-I love you too." Daryl smiled.

"You don't have to say that. I know that your not used to this." Carol sighed.

"I want to say this." Daryl kissed Carol and held her close to him.

Abby ran into Carl's cell and sat next to him on the bed. Abby smiled and kissed Carl who kissed her back. "I love you." Carl smiled.

"I love you too." Abby kissed Carl's nose.

"I've been thinking. Maybe we could share a cell?" Carl suggested.

"I'd love to! But I'll have to ask Mama and Daddy. You'll have to ask Rick." Abby kissed Carl and ran out of the cell.

"Mama, Daddy." Abby ran upstairs.

"What, baby girl?" Daryl asked.

"Carl thinks we should share a cell and I agree. I wanted to ask first." Abby smiled.

"WHAT?" Daryl asked.

"I'm asking if me and Carl can share a cell." Abby repeated.

"Nope, never in a million ye-" Daryl got cut off by Carol.

"I think that would be nice." Carol smiled.

"What?" Daryl looked at Carol.

"They can share a cell." Carol told him.

"They might... Y'know." Daryl muttered.

Abby burst out laughing and couldn't stop. "Oh... God!" Abby fell on the groud from laughter.

Carol laughed and patted Daryl's back. "Just let them." Carol kissed Daryl's cheek and walked downstairs.

Carl ran inside and called everyone. "Me and Maggie were on watch and Andrea's coming." Carl told them.

Carl ran back outside and went where he was before. Rick, Daryl, Merle, Beth, Michonne and Abby ran outside and pointed their guns at Andrea who had a walker on a grabber. Carol and Glenn were up high and had guns for sniping.

"Go." Rick told Merle who went behind another car.

"Clear!" Merle told them.

Rick, Daryl, Merle and Abby ran up ahead of Beth and Michonne. They ran up to fence and pointed their guns at Andrea and the trees.

"Are you alone?" Rick asked.

"Open the gate." Andrea said.

"Are you alone?" Rick asked louder.

"Rick!" Andrea said as the walkers in the fields started making their way towards her.

Rick threw his set of keys to Abby who opened the gate for Andrea. "Open it!" Daryl said.

When Andrea stepped in Rick started shouting at her. "Hands up! Turn around. Turn around now!" Rick pushed Andrea up against the fence and started looking to see if she had any weapons on her.

A walker came up to the fence and started growling at Andrea who started screaming.

"Get down on the floor!" Rick said and shoved Andrea down to the group. "I asked if you were alone." Rick hissed.

"I am." Andrea gasped for air.

Rick took Andrea's bag and threw it away from her. Carl came down from his position and stood beside Abby.

"Welcome back." Rick took Andrea's arm. "Get up." Andrea stood up and followed Rick into the prison.

Carol hugged Andrea. "After you saved me, we thought you were dead." Carol said.

"Hershel, my God." Andrea gasped when she saw Hershel on crutches.

Abby and Sophia hugged Andrea. "Girls!" Andrea said and kissed their heads. "I can't believe this. Where's Shane?" Andrea asked as she looked around. Everyone looked at Andrea in an awkward way. "And Lori?" Andrea asked.

Rick looked at his feet. "She uh. She had a girl. Lori didn't survive." Abby hugged Carl.

"Neither did T-Dog." Maggie sighed.

"I'm so sorry. Carl..." Andrea looked at Carl who wasn't looking at anyone in the eyes. "Rick, I..." Rick sniffed and looked out the window. "You all live here?" Andrea changed the subject.

"Here in this cell block." Glenn folded his arms.

"There?" Andrea pointed at the cells that were being blocked off by the gate. "Well, can I go in?" Andrea started walking towards the gate but Daryl and Rick stood in front of her.

"I won't allow that." Rick said.

"I'm not an enemy, Rick." Andrea panted.

"We had that field and courtyard until your boyfriend tore down the fence with a truck and shot us up."

"He said you fired first." Andrea looked at Rick in an confused way.

"Well, he's lying." Abby walked over to Daryl and held his hand.

"He killed an inmate who survived in here." Hershel was obviously talking about Axel.

"We liked him. He was one of us." Daryl held his crossbow tighter and squeezed Abby's hand.

"I didn't know anything about that." Andrea folded her arms. "As soon as I found out, I came." Andrea turned around to face the others. "I didn't even know you were in Woodbury until after the shoot-out."

"That was days ago." Glenn said.

"I told you, I came as soon as I could." Andrea looked at Michonne. "What have you told them?"

"Nothing." Michonne leaned against the wall.

"I don't get it. I left Atlanta with you people, and now I'm the odd man out?"

"He almost killed Michonne and he would have killed us." Glenn told Andrea.

"With his finger on the trigger! Isn't he the one who kidnapped you, who beat you?" Andrea pointed at Merle. "Look, I cannot excuse or explain what Philip has done. But I am trying to bring us together. We have to work this out." Andrea sighed.

"There's nothing to work out." Rick said quickly. "We're gonna kill him. I don't know how or when, but we will."

"We can settle this." Andrea shook her head. "There is room at Woodbury for all of you."

Merle chuckled. "You know better than that."

"I'm going there if that mother fucker tried to kill us!" Abby shouted.

"Language." Carol glared at Abby.

"What makes you think this man wants to negotiate? Did he say that?" Hershel asked.

"No." Andrea said.

"Then why did you come here?" Rick asked.

"Because he's gearing up for war. The people are terrified. They see you as killers. They're training to attack."

"I'll tell you what. Next time you see Philip, you tell him I'm gonna take his other eye." Daryl said. "The people I care about are not going anywhere near his town or him!"

"We've taken too much shit for too long. He wants a war? He's got one." Glenn hissed.

"Rick." Andrea said. "If you don't sit down and try to work this out, I don't know what's gonna happen. He has a whole town. Look at you. You've lost so much already. You can't stand alone anymore."

"You want to make this right, get us inside." Rick walked towards Andrea and stopped right in front of her.

"No." Andrea shook her head.

"Then we got nothing to talk about." Rick walked away from Andrea and opened the gate to get to the cells.

"There are innocent people!" Andrea raised her voice.

Andrea and Michonne walked outside and left everyone else.

"Daddy. I don't want to die." Sophia said.

"Your not gonna die. We will win this war." Daryl kissed Sophia's head.

Carol went upstairs to see Judith. "Can't leave without meeting Lil ass kicker." Carol told Andrea as she walked upstairs.

"May I hold her?" Andrea asked.

"Of course." Carol smiled. Carol handed Andrea Judith. "Got her?"

"I got her." Andrea smiled down at Judith. "Oh, look at you. Let me guess. Daryl named her Ass-Kicker."

Carol chuckled then nodded.

"That's not really her name."

"Judith."

"Judith." Andrea smiled. "Hi, Judith. Mmm. How precious are you? What happened to Lori?"

"During a C-section. Maggie. Carl had to..."

"Oh, my God." Andrea sighed.

"T-Dog died leading me to safety." Carol told her.

"And Shane?" Andrea asked.

"Rick killed him. The night we left the farm. That whole Randall thing was a lie. Shane tried to kill Rick." Carol said.

"Shane loved Rick."

"Shane loved Lori." Carol said.

"Rick's become cold. Unsteady."

"He has his reasons. The Governor, you need to do something."

"I am." Andrea gave Judith back to Carol.

"No, you need to sleep with him. Give him the greatest night of his life. You get him to drop his guard. Then when he's sleeping, you can end this." Carol was being serious.

"Time to go." Rick told Andrea.

Glenn went and got Andrea a rusty, old car and everyone came outside to watch Andrea go.

"Thanks." Andrea said softly when Rick handed her, her bag. "Can you spare it?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah." Rick answered.

Andrea looked around at everyone. "Well, take care." Andrea climbed into the car.

"Andrea." Rick walked up to the car and handed her a small knife and a pistol. "Be careful."

"You, too." Andrea started the car and drove the car up to the gate. Merle opened the gate for her. "Go!" Merle said. Andrea drove off through the fields.

"Dad, I want to share a cell with Abby. I'm asking your permission." Carl said to Rick.

"If you really like her, then sure." Rick told Carl.

"Thanks Dad!" Carl ran towards Abby and they both ran inside and started putting their things into an empty cell.

Everyone came back inside when it was getting dark. Abby and Carl had finished putting their things in their cell.

Abby remembered when she say Parting Glass for Lori so she thought that she would sing another song.

"They hung a sign up in our town  
"if you live it up, you won't  
live it down"  
So, she left Monte Rio, son  
Just like a bullet leaves a gun  
With charcoal eyes and Monroe hips  
She went and took the California trip  
Well, the moon was gold, her  
Hair like wind  
She said don't look back just  
Come on Jim

Oh you got to  
Hold on, Hold on  
You got to hold on  
Take my hand, I'm standing right here  
You gotta hold on." Beth started singing along with Abby.

"Well, he gave her a dimestore watch  
And a ring made from a spoon  
Everyone is looking for someone to blame  
But you share my bed, you share my name"

"Some reunion, huh?" Daryl said to Rick when he stood next to him and Hershel.

"Well, go ahead and call the cops."

"She's in a jam." Rick replied.

"You don't meet nice girls in coffee shops."

"We all are." Hershel said. "Andrea's persuasive. This fella's armed to the teeth. Bent on destruction."

"She said baby, I still love you  
Sometimes there's nothin' left to do

Oh you got to  
Hold on, hold on."

"So what do you want to do?" Daryl asked.

"We match it. I'm going on a run."

"You got to hold on."

"We'll head out tomorrow." Daryl said.

"No, you stay here. Keep an eye on your brother." Rick said.

Daryl looked over at Merle. "Sure."

"Take my hand, I'm standing right here, you got to  
Just hold on."

"I'm glad you're back, really. If he causes a problem, it's on you.

"Well, God bless your crooked little heart St. Louis got the best of me  
I miss your broken-china voice." Abby and Beth carried on.

"I got him." Daryl said.

"I'll take Michonne." Rick told them.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Daryl asked.

"I'll find out." Rick told Daryl. "And Carl and Abby. Their ready. You hold it down here."

"How I wish you were still here with me."

"You got it." Daryl nodded.

"Well, you build it up, you wreck it down  
You burn your mansion to the ground  
When there's nothing left to keep you here, when  
You're falling behind in this  
Big blue world

Oh you go to  
Hold on, hold on  
You got to hold on  
Take my hand, I'm standing right here  
You got to hold on

Down by the Riverside motel,  
It's 10 below and falling  
By a 99 cent store she closed her eyes  
And started swaying  
But it's so hard to dance that way  
When it's cold and there's no music  
Well your old hometown is so far away  
But, inside your head there's a record  
That's playing, a song called

Hold on, hold on  
You really got to hold on  
Take my hand, I'm standing right here  
And just hold on." Abby and Beth smiled at each other as they finished singing.

"Beautiful. Like last time." Daryl smiled.

"Thank you!" Abby kissed Daryl's cheek.

Abby ran into her and Carl's cell and lay down in bed. Carl came in later and lay down next to her. "Remember when I told you that we would get some alone time on the farm?" Carl asked.

"Yeah." Abby sighed.

"Something like this is what I meant." Carl smiled and kissed Abby.

"I'm tired though." Abby giggled.

"We might be going on a run tomorrow." Carl told Abby as he took of his coat and his shirt.

"Can't wait." Abby closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please write what you think of this because constructive criticism is helpful! xx**


	22. Hometown

**Guys, I really can't think of a name for my sequel to Twins! Can you maybe help me? It would be so nice if you guys gave me suggestions and I'll pick the best one! Xx**

In the morning she woke up and got ready for the run she was going on. "Be careful." Carol told her as she was about to leave.

"I'll be fine." Abby hugged her Carol and kissed Daryl's cheek." "Bye!" Abby climbed into the back of the car with Carl

Michonne and Rick came in later. Michonne was driving and she sure drove fast. They left the prison and went down a long, straight road.

There was a man walking along the road and turned to look at them when they came closer to him. "HEY!" He shouted to them. "Slow down! Slow down! Slow... I'm begging you, stop!" The man tried to run along with the car. "Please!" The man shouted as Michonne drove past him.

"Wow." Abby sighed.

They stopped at a bunch of parked cars blocking up the road. They drove on the grass to get around them but Michonne stopped when she saw a walker under a bus. Michonne tried to drive again but the car was stuck in some mud.

A walkers banged on the window closest to Michonne. "Only one." Abby said. A group of walkers began to push up against the car and tried to break the window. "Spoke to soon." Abby sighed.

"Cover your ears." Rick told Abby, Carl and Michonne who all did what they were told. Rick opened the window and shot the walkers. "Yeah, this'll work." Rick took out a flowery scarf.

"Tell me when." Michonne said and climbed into the car.

"Put something under the car like this, with a little gravel and sticks. It gives you traction" Rick told Carl and Abby.

"Wouldn't have to do it if she didn't get us stuck." Carl moaned.

"It's not her fault, Carl!" Abby glared at Carl.

"It was an honest mistake." Rick said.

"Why's you let her come?" Carl asked. "She took you to Woodbury, and you said she just split on you. And Oscar died and you guys.."

"It wasn't that simple." Rick said. "I asked her to come today. I didn't want to leave her at the prison if I wasn't there, not with Merle. That, and we got common interests. For right now, we have the same problems, so maybe we can work on them together."

"Just for right now?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, just for right now." Rick told Carl.

"She can hear every word your saying." Abby glared at Rick and Carl. "The window is open!" Abby climbed into the car and slammed the door shut.

The man they saw before started running towards the car. "Hey! Help me! I'm begging you ! Don't leave! Please! Hey!"

Rick patted the car and stood up with Carl. "Let's go." Rick and Carl climbed into the car.

Michonne stopped the car once they reached a small town. They all got out of the car and started walking into the town. Rick and Carl were in front and Abby and Michonne were behind. "I'm glad your here." Abby smiled at Michonne.

"I'm not gonna be here for long. Rick wants me out." Michonne sighed.

"Don't worry. I'll put up a fight." Abby laughed.

They walked into a small police station and looked for supplies. There was no ammo and Rick kicked the table when all he saw was empty boxes of ammo.

"You got any other police stations in town?" Michonne asked while she picked up one bullet.

"I was the police here." Rick said. "Me and a few other guys."

This was obviously Rick and Carl's home town. "Great." Abby sighed.

"It ain't a big town." Rick told them. "There's other places to check. May not have as many guns as were in here, but..."

"We need as many guns as were in here. Ammo, too." Michonne interrupted.

"Yeah, we do. But right now, I only got a line on a couple. There's a few places out on the main street, bars, a liquor store. Owners had a gun or two behind the counter that people didn't know about. I did. I sighed the permits." Rick said. "They might still be there. Do you have a problem with that approach?" Rick asked Michonne.

"No, Rick. I don't have a problem." Michonne handed Rick the one bullet she found and then she walked outside. Carl, Abby and Rick followed her and they started looking for more places they could find weapons.

They walked past a pile of burned walker bodies. "Ewwww." Abby said when she saw the pile of bodies.

They followed some arrows that was on the ground. Everyone took out their favourite weapons and got ready for what was coming.

"What is it?" Michonne asked.

"I don't know." Rick admitted.

There was pointy logs that were being used to keep walkers out. Rat traps to lead the walkers to the logs. "Turn around and live." Abby read out the sign on the ground.

They walked past the logs and the traps. "Looks like someone's already made this theirs." Michonne said.

"Doesn't mean they found what we're looking for. Couple of the places are just up ahead. Let's get in and get the hell out of here." Rick said.

"Agreed." Abby said.

"There." Rick pointed up ahead of him. "Tyrrell's. A shotgun and two handguns. Licence issued to Tyrrell Debbs."

"Walker." Carl looked behind him.

Michonne took out her katana and went to kill it. "Wait." Rick stopped her. "She'll get caught."

The walker got caught in the rope and someone shot her. "Up there." Abby said and pointed to a man with a helmet on who was on the roof of a building.

"Hands!" The man shouted. Everyone put their hands up in the air. "Now you drop what you got, and you go. Your guns, your crossbow, your shoes, and that sword."

"I'm not giving him my crossbow. Daddy gave that to me." Abby snarled.

"All of it! Ten seconds!" The man called down to them.

"Run for the car now." Rick told Abby and Carl.

"Ten!" The man shouted.

"Dad..." Carl looked at Rick.

"We need that rifle." Michonne said.

"Nine!" The man shouted again. "Eight!"

"I think I can get up there." Michonne hissed.

"Seven!" The man called out. "Six!"

"Abby, Carl go!" Rick shot at the man as Abby and Carl ran away.

The man began shooting at Michonne and Rick. The man disappeared from the roof and was on the ground.

Carl shot the man in the stomach before he could shoot Rick. "You okay?" Rick asked Carl and Abby.

"Yeah, we're fine." Carl said.

"I told you to run for the car. I didn't want you to have to do that." Rick panted.

"I had to." Carl told him.

Rick punched the man in the back. "He's wearing body armour." Rick took off the chestplate. "He's alive." Rick looked at the man's red mark of his body.

"Do we care?" Michonne asked.

Rick took of the man's helmet. "Yeah."

They decided to look around and see if they could see anything worth taking. "Keep an eye out for booby traps. Looks like he's gotten pretty creative so far." Rick told them. Carl and Abby decided they would keep watch on the man.

"I thought we were just gonna get in and get the hell out of here." Michonne said.

"I'm not leaving him on the street." Rick told her.

"Look, I know you said he helped you..." Michonne started but Rick interrupted.

"He saved my life. He wasn't like this then." Rick looked at Carl.

"Okay." Michonne said.

"Jesus, he has a son." Rick muttered.

"You think he's in there?" Michonne asked.

Rick went to walk over a welcome mat but was stopped by Michonne.

"Don't." Michonne hissed. "You said booby traps."

Rick lifted the welcome mat and a small hole with spikes coming out of it was under the mat. "Thank you." Rick said.

"Let's just get him inside and go." Michonne walked over to the man with Rick behind her. They lifted him up and took him into his house and up the stairs.

"Hold it." Rick looked down at a thin wire at the top of the stairs. They stepped over the wire and shoved a white sheet out of their way to get into a room.

Abby and Carl were coming upstairs. "Watch the wire." Michonne told them.

"Thanks." Abby smiled.

The room they were in had tons of weapons! There were all kind of guns, lot's of ammo for the right guns, lot's explosives and a large collection of knives. "I showed him that weapon locker last year." Rick panted as he carried the man through the rooms.

"And it had all of this in it?" Michonne asked.

"No, not even half." Rick told her. "He's been busy. The cot." Rick and Michonne put the man down on a cot.

Michonne took a bag out and her and Carl started putting guns in the bags while Abby got the ammo for the right guns.

Rick looked at all the writing on the walls and then started getting guns from a wooden box. Rick took out a small walkie talkie. Rick looked at the writing in front of him that said 'DUANE TURNED'.

"No. We're gonna wait for him to wake up. Make sure he's okay." Rick told them.

"He tried to kill us." Michonne said.

"He told us to go. He didn't know who we were." Rick said.

"He tried to kill us, and we didn't leave him for the walkers. He's had a good day. He doesn't need half of these guns. We do." Michonne argued.

"We're waiting for him to wake up. That's it." Rick sighed.

"Have you taken a look around this place?" Michonne asked. "The axe, the spikes, the walls."

"You think he's crazy?" Rick asked.

"No. I think he's dangerous." Michonne admitted.

"I know him." Rick glared at Michonne.

"He wasn't like this then."

"We're gonna wait for him to wake up." Rick picked up something to tie the mans arms. Rick crouched down so he could tie the mans arms to the bed.

Abby looked at the walls and saw a map that had been drawn with chalk. "Look." Abby whispered and pointed at the map.

"What do you see?" Rick asked from behind them.

"It's our neighbourhood." Carl said.

They looked at the map and found 'RICKS HOUSE.' 'TAKEN' has been scored out and it was now 'BURNT OUT.'

"It's gone." Carl sighed.

"Is that why you wanted to come? To see the house?" Rick asked. "Carl."

"I-I just wanted to come." Carl stuttered.

"We're eating his food now?" Rick turned and looked at Michonne who was eating the man's food.

"The mat said 'welcome.'" Michonne pointed out.

Carl looked at the map again. "I'm going on a run."

"Where?" Rick asked.

"I thought maybe the one thing people didn't loot was cribs. And there's that baby place that Mom's friend Sara ran. It's just around the corner." Carl told Rick.

"Carl." Rick started.

"Dad, it's just around the corner. And there's all those walker traps." Carl said.

"You're gonna need some help carrying the box." Michonne said.

"What?" Carl asked.

"If you're gonna get a crib, you have to get the box. It's big and heavy. You're gonna need help carrying the box. You are getting a crib, right?" Michonne asked.

"That's what I said." Carl said.

"Then I'll go with him." Michonne told Rick.

"Right there, that's the deal." Rick stood up from his crouched position.

"I'll take Abby." Carl muttered.

"Did you hear Michonne?" Abby asked. "A crib is heavy!"

"You both go." Rick told them. "You get into trouble, you holler, okay?" Rick told Carl and Abby. "I'll hear it from here."

"Okay." Abby and Carl nodded and walked outside with Michonne.

Carl was walking in front of Michonne and Abby. He turned when he heard the walkers snarling at them. Luckily the were in the traps. "You don't have to come with me. I can handle it." Carl told them.

"I told your Dad I'd help you." Michonne followed Carl.

"Yeah, okay." Carl looked at the mice in the traps. A walker started snarling at them and it wasn't in a trap yet. "Guess you should take care of that." Carl pointed to the walker.

"Mmm." Was all Michonne said. She took out her katana and walked towards the walker.

"You need to stop." Abby grabbed Carl's arm.

"Let go." Carl pulled his arm away from Abby's grip and he started walking away.

"Shit." Michonne turned around and only saw Abby.

"He went that way." Abby pointed to the way Carl went.

Michonne and Abby ran after Carl. "What the hell was that?" Michonne asked when Carl stopped walking.

"I want to do this on my own." Carl started walking again.

"You just passed the baby place." Abby pointed to the building to their right.

"I'm getting Judith something else first, okay?" Carl sighed.

Michonne and Abby started following Carl again. "He's a pain in the ass." Michonne said.

"I know." Abby laughed.

"I don't know how you put up with him." Michonne sighed.

"Either do I." Abby grinned.

Carl stopped at a building called 'King County Cafe' and wiped the window. Carl was about to open the door so Michonne pulled him back. Carl walked away from the building. "I just think it's none of your buiness. You don't know me. You don't know my Dad." Carl told Michonne.

"I came out here to help." Michonne said.

"You came out here for common interests!" Carl raised his voice. "We have the same enemy and the same problem. And that's why you're here. That's it! This is important. I'm going to do this. And I know how I can." Carl sighed. "You can't stop me."

"Psst." Michonne said making Carl turn around. "I can't stop you. But you can't stop me from helping you."

They walked back towards the building and Michonne opened the door quietly. Abby shoved one of the rat traps into the cafe and Carl shoved the other in. All the walkers that were in the cafe started snarling and trying to eat the rats. Carl, Abby and Michonne snuck in behind the walkers and Carl made his way to the counter.

Once he reached the counter he stood on top of it and took down a photo. A walker grabbed his leg so Michonne quickly stabbed it in the head. Michonne grabbed the walkers head and quietly pulled her katana out of it's headnd put the walker on the ground gently.

They ran back to the walls and a rat was right in front of them. The rat crawled towards them and a walker turned the corner and they saw them. Every walker in the cafe started chasing after them.

"Shit!" Abby said as the doors to the kitchen opened and a walker fell on top of her. "Help!" Abby screamed. She tried to grab her knife but if she only used one hand to keep the walker away it would be able to bite her.

Carl shot the walker in the head and shoved it off of Abby. Another walker came out of the doors and Michonne sliced it's head off. Carl took Abby's hand and ran the other way so they could escape.

Abby stabbed a few walkers with her knife and Carl shot a few. Carl shoved a table and it fell on top of a walker. "No!" Carl shouted as he dropped the photo and the walkers surrounded it.

"Carl, go!" Abby shoved Carl out the door and Michonne slammed the door shut when she got out.

"I've got to go back in." Carl panted.

"Where is it?" Michonne asked.

"We have to go back. We have to. I have to." Carl stopped to breathe. "It's the only one left!"

Michonne panted and stood up against the door. "Carl..." Abby put her hand on his shoulder.

"Fine." Carl shoved Abby's hand off of his shoulder and went to open the door.

"Not like this." Michonne stood in front of Carl. "I don't know you. I get that. But can you do something for me? Wait here."

"I can help."

"No. And no more bullshit. You wait here. That's how we get it done."

Carl nodded and stood up against the door while Michonne went around the back of the building.

Abby helped Carl with the door. Michonne came back around the same way she went. "Hey." Michonne handed Carl the photo.

Carl smiled at the photo. "I just thought Judith should know what her Mom looked like. Thank you."

They started walking again. "I was gonna go back in anyway. I just couldn't leave this behind." Michonne took a colourful cat out from behind her back. "It 's just too damn gorgeous."

Michonne started walking faster than Abby and Carl. Carl tried to hold Abby's hand but she pushed his hand away. "No." Abby sighed.

"What?" Carl asked.

"I know you wanted that photo but their was no need for you to push me away every time I tried to comfort you." Abby looked at Carl and then ran up to Michonne. They went into the baby place and got a crib and a few toys for Judith.

"Hey." Rick said as Carl, Abby and Michonne walked towards him. "I was just about to look for you."

"Sorry." Abby muttered.

"It's all right. You're here now." Carl looked at Rick's shirt which had a bloodstain on it. "Uh, it's nothing."

Abby took one of the bag of guns from Rick. "You alright?"

"Fine. Thank you." Rick smiled at her.

They started walking back to the car but they had to pass all the traps first. The man was killing all the walkers that had made their way to his traps. "He's okay?" Michonne asked.

"No, he's not." Rick replied.

"Wait. Hey." Carl said to the man who was called Morgan.

"Carl." Rick sighed.

"Morgan!" Carl said and the man, Morgan looked at him. "I had to shoot you. You know I had to, right?" Carl asked and Morgan nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, son." Morgan walked over to Carl. "Don't ever be sorry."

Michonne and Carl put the crib and toys into the trunk first and then Abby and Rick put the guns in. "Everything okay with her?" Rick asked.

"I think she might be one of us." Carl looked up at Rick.

"What?" Rick asked.

"Everything went okay." Carl smiled.

"Hop in. I'll throw this in the back." Rick chuckled.

Abby and Carl climbed into the car and buckled up. Abby smirked at Carl who looked confused. "What?" He asked.

"I'm happy you like Michonne." Abby smiled.

Rick and Michonne came into the car a few minutes later and Michonne was driving again. They passed the wreckage they passed before and they passed the man that asked for a ride, but this time he was dead. Rick took his bag and Michonne continued driving.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Thoughts? Xx**


End file.
